Assassin of the Heart
by kelseyshea
Summary: Can one girl really change everything? Femslash. Don't like Don't read. Ziva/OC
1. The New Girl

**Authors Note: First story please be nice! Femslash, don't like, don't read.**

Tony exits the elevator with his headphones in his ears, jamming out to another one of his songs on his ipod.

"Well she's all you ever want, she's the kind I like to flaunt and take to dinner."

He starts dancing his way to his desk. Ziva and McGee are already at theirs, staring at him while he makes his way over, he was really getting into it now.

"Well she always knows her place, she's got style she's got grace, she's a winner, she's a lady, whoa oh oh, she's a lady."

Ziva and McGee look at each other for a moment with their eyebrows raised.

"Talking about that little lady."

McGee is the first to speak. "When should we tell him Gibbs is behind him?"

Ziva smiles. "Maybe we should let him figure this one out on his own?"

"Works for me. " McGee shrugs.

"And the lady is mine."

Tony stops playing his music when he reaches his desk.

"Yeah! That was awesome, you know I haven't been able to enjoy music on the way to work because Boss Man always shows up out nowhere."

Ziva lets out a little scoff and smiles while looking at Tony. He becomes confused.

"What?" he asks.

He turns to look at McGee, his expression asking him the same question.

"Nothing." McGee replies.

Tony is about to walk to his seat, when he stops. He now has a frown on his face. It then turns to realization and fear.

"Boss is standing right behind me isn't he?" Tony whispers.

He shifts his eyes to Ziva and McGee for conformation. They both slowly nod their heads. Without turning around Tony continues.

"Hi Boss…Uhm." Tony clears his throat "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you don't like when I show up out of nowhere…hmmm well would you look at that…I did it again." Gibbs answers in monotone that he was known for.

Tony knowing his fate replies, "Go ahead Boss, I'm ready for it!"

Tony squints his eyes and angles his head down awaiting a smack to make contact with the back of his head. His shoulders tense up, but when he feels no pain, and hears no smacking sound, he slowly turns around.

"Now Tony I wouldn't want to scare out new teammate would I?" Gibbs asked and points to the girl behind him, no one, seemed to notice until now.

"Huh." All three agents say at the same time.

"Everyone, meet Bethany, she's your new teammate." Gibbs says and swiftly walks away without another word.

Bethany was a tiny girl, no more than five feet tall with long chocolate brown hair that stopped mid back. Her piercing green eyes stood out against her fair, almost pale skin. She wore torn jeans that fit in all the right places and a plain dark green T-shirt. She stood awkwardly in front of the three agents. Her arms were clasped in front of her. Her fingers entwined oddly.

"Uhm, Hi." She let out in a nervous tone, while raising her eyebrows.

McGee was the first to greet her. He got up from his desk and walked towards Bethany.

"Hi, I'm Timothy McGee, but you know you can call me McGee you know if you want to, cause you don't have to." He rambled for a moment, which made Bethany laugh a little, giving him a smile he continued.

" Welcome to the team." He says with a smile. He sticks out his hand for her to shake. She timidly takes it.

"Thank you." She replies quietly.

Both Ziva and Tony haven't said anything yet, which created and awkward silence.

Tony was to busy checking Bethany out to introduce himself. He looked her up and down slowly. Which you could tell was making her a little uncomfortable. He was wondering why a girl like Bethany was hired by Gibbs to join NCIS.

"Uh guys?" McGee said

McGee looked left to right trying to get both Tony and Ziva's attention. Tony comes back to reality for a moment and steps forward a little to shake her hand.

"DiNozzo…Tony DiNozzo" Tony says with a charming smile in a James Bond like fashion.

Bethany finding Tony more amusing than charming just smiled.

Nodding at him. "Nice to meet you."

They all looked at Ziva, waiting for her to introduce herself. Being the only girl on the team beside Abby was something that Ziva was proud of. It showed others, she meant business and was serious about her job. So this new girl was stepping in on her turf and Ziva did not like it.

"I am Ziva." She stated roughly

"Hi" Bethany whispered nervously, giving a little wave.

Ziva did not smile back; she simply went back to her paper work that was piling up on her desk.

Another awkward silence filled the room. Just then Gibbs came into the bullpen, he stared at all of them for a moment. He spoke in a gentle tone, which was something that the rest of the team was unfamiliar with.

"Bethany come with me I want you to meet a few people." His soft tone was even throughout his sentence.

"Oh…Okay, well it was nice meeting you all…Agent DiNozzo, McGee…" She pauses and turns her head towards Ziva, who was still in her seat. She smiles a bit, looking Ziva up and down, still looking innocent. "Ziva." Bethany let out in a sultry voice, giving Ziva one last nod and following Gibbs out.

Tony and McGee looked at each other and then Ziva.

"What?" She said with confusion.

Tony and McGee stood when Bethany was before looked Ziva up and down, as Bethany did and then said "Ziva." Mimicking Bethany perfectly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ziva stood up from her desk, walking over to Tony and McGee.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." McGee replied. He goes to sit back down at his desk. Ziva looks at Tony.

"She totally wants me." Tony said as he puffed his chest out and fixed his belt.

"HA!" Laughed Ziva.

She walks back to her desk; Tony was still standing in the middle of the bullpen looking around for someone to agree with him. He looks at McGee.

"Hey don't even ask me, I thought she was in to Ziva, to be honest." McGee rambled out quickly.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ziva looks up from her work curious of what McGee insinuating.

"Come on Ziva! You saw the way she looked at you, she gave you that up, down look, a smile and nod…and then she just walked away…she's totally into you." McGee said as if he was stating the obvious.

"Tony what is he saying?" Ziva said still not believing what she was hearing.

Tony ignored Ziva. "I don't know McGee, Bethany doesn't really seem like the type to swing for the other team."

"Other team, what other team? Are we talking about sports now, because if we are I am very lost."

"He means that she like girls." McGee says with a laugh.

"So you are saying she likes me?" Ziva questions them.

"No, no he is not saying that at all, she's not into girls at all so don't worry about it Ziva." Tony explained. It was quite obvious that Tony was saying this because he thought that he had a chance with Bethany. He could not let that kind of girl get away from him.

McGee gets up from his desk to stand next to Ziva and looks at Tony.

Tony leans back in his chair and puts his feet up on the desk and his hands behind he head.

"You're just saying that because you want the new girl for yourself." Well at least McGee knew what Tony was trying to do.

" Whatever you say McGee." Tony said waving his hand at him and sitting upright, looking at his computer, pretending to do work.

"Well I do not care, what you two say because I do not like her." She said with a harsh voice. She went back to her desk.

"Okay." McGee and Tony say in unison. As they too go back to work.

**Reviews will make me happy :]**


	2. The Favorite

**Authors Note: Alas I do not own anything..well only Bethany**

Gibbs and Bethany make their way down to Abby's lab or what Abby likes to call it 'Labby'. They walked in silence at first until Gibbs tried to make conversation.

"So how did meeting the team go, things seemed a little tense when I rescued you." Gibbs said, not looking back, still leading the way.

Bethany shrugged, realizing that he couldn't see her she answered. "More or less."

Gibbs abruptly stopped and turned around. "What's that supposed to mean?" He stated sternly.

She rocked back and forth on her heels, swinging her arms a little, not looking at Gibbs.

"Uhm, well McGee was nice and Tony, well he…" She stopped trying to think of a way to phrase her next sentence.

"Don't tell me her already made a pass at you."

"Well it depends on what you think a pass is." Gibbs gave her a look.

"Well he did try and charm me, he was like…" she changed her voice, making it sound deep. "Hi, I'm DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo." " He basically went all James Bond on me."

Gibbs started to chuckle a bit. "And Ziva?" He raised his eyebrow.

"She…seemed nice?"

"Yeah she doesn't really like new comers…or people for that matter."

Gibbs turned back around and continued to Abby's Lab. Bethany still in tow.

Abby's music was playing on full volume as Gibbs and Bethany entered her lab. She was engrossed in something on the computer in front of her so she didn't see or hear them come in.

"Abby…Abby…Abby!" Gibbs tried yelling over the music but it was no use.

Bethany walked over to Abby's ipod that was hooked up to speakers and unplugged them. Abby stopped what she was doing and quickly turned around. There was rage in her eyes, someone turned off her precious music. But when she saw that Gibbs was there she relaxed.

"Gibbs you scared me!" Abby put her hand to her heart.

She noticed out of the corner of here eye that someone else was standing in the room, someone she didn't know.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lab?" She pointed at Bethany.

Waiting for an answer, but Gibbs was quick to interrupt before Bethany could speak.

"She's apart of the team Abby." Nodding towards Bethany.

Abby's eyebrows furrowed at his statement.

"Wait, but I thought there was only Tony, McGee, and Ziva? Was there always another member and I didn't know, when did this happen? Am I losing my mind?!" Abby put her hands to her head and closed her eyes.

Gibbs walked towards her and brought her hands down. She opened her eyes.

"No Abby, she's the new member of our team." He said calmly.

Abby looked at Bethany, who nodded her head in agreement. Abby turned back to Gibbs, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you say that before?"

Bethany thought it was time to introduce herself. She stepped forward a little.

"Hi, Abby its nice to meet you." She gave a similar smile and wave she gave Ziva. She was hoping that it was just Ziva who didn't like her and not all the women at NCIS.

Abby wave back excitedly.

"Oh, really? New teammate, awesome, it be cool to have another girl on the team, you know to even out the sexes."

Gibbs smiled at Abby and gave her a nod as to say 'Thank you'.

"Come on Bethany you got one more person to meet". Gibbs said, taking her by the arm and walking out of the lab.

"It was nice meeting you Bethany!" Abby yelled after them.

"You too!" She shouted back, still being pulled by Gibbs.

Being the way Abby was, she thought it would be a good idea to see what the others thought about the new girl. She made her way up to the bullpen. Tony, McGee and Ziva were busy working. Well Ziva and McGee were working. Tony was giggling to himself about something that was on his screen. Abby thought it was those pictures of Ziva that he still had not gotten rid of yet. Abby waited in the middle of the bullpen, until someone noticed her.

Without looking up from his computer Tony asked.

"McGee why is Abby standing there?"

McGee looked at Tony and then Abby, he raised his eyebrows, now wondering the same thing. He kept looking at Abby, but answered Tony.

"Don't know, why don't you ask her yourself."

"Ziva?" Tony asked, still not taking his off the screen.

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony. "Do you need something Abby?"

Abby nodded her head in excitement. She smiled as she did this.

"What do you guys think of the new girl?" She tilted her head to the side, her pigtails shifting with her.

All at once the three agents answered.

"She seems nice."

"I do not like her."

"She's hot."

Abby's eyes widen.

"Uhm, I may be a forensics scientist and can kill someone and leave no forensic evidence but I'm not a voice recognizer, so one at a time please."

She pointed to each of them to talk.

"McGee GO!" Abby pointed at him first, with excitement. He looked overwhelmed, shifting his eyes from each of the members.

"Uh…well…she seems nice, and…and you know kinda cute, but…wait, why do you want to know?" He pointed back at Abby.

She ignored his question and pointed at Tony.

Tony gives a Cheshire cat grin. "She's hot and totally wants me, which I think is the most important thing to know at this point."

Everyone just stares at him. Trying to process what he just said.

"Really Tony…really?! That's all you have to say about her?" Abby raised her voice slightly, talking with her hands.

Tony gives her a "What do you want from me look?" Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony again.

"What I want to know is what she's gonna do here. I mean she can't do autopsy we have Ducky and Palmer. Not Forensics, Abby's got that covered. She is too small; she can't protect herself, so she can't be an agent…maybe she's here to work for Abby? Or she is here to replace Abby." Tony raised his index finger like her was Sherlock Holmes.

Ziva and McGee looked at him in disbelief.

"No he would not replace Abby, She is the favorite!" Ziva pointed at Abby.

"Yeah, Ziva's right. And besides, why Abby I mean why not replace one of us?"

"Well you never know maybe he wants a new favorite…or maybe she's just better." Tony adds, not knowing what he was saying was affecting Abby.

McGee shrugs "That is possible."

Abby looks at the three agents in shock.

"New…Smarter…Favorite, but…no, no, no! Gibbs wouldn't do that he loves me! Remember FAVORITE HERE! You don't just get a new favorite! That's like going against the rules of favoritism. Ziva what do you think? Since you seem to be only one to think that she isn't going to replace me."

They all looked towards Ziva waiting for her answer. She slowly got up from her seat and walked towards Abby putting her hands on Abby's shoulders, making sure that she was paying attention.

"Listen to me Abby, she is not here to replace you and she is not the new favorite, you have nothing to worry about. Gibbs would never change his favorite." Abby nodded. Trying to convince herself that she was right. Gibbs wouldn't do that…would he?

"You're right, Gibbs wouldn't replace me."

Once Abby had calmed down Ziva went back to sit down.

"Hey Ziva you still haven't told us what you think of the new girl?" McGee asked.

She was hesitant to answer. "She is okay…I guess." She shrugged.

"What do you mean by, 'okay'?" Tony asked.

"I mean that I do not know what to think of her. I just met her so I can not tell you what I think."

The rest of the team seemed to accept that answer. They all continued to do their work. Abby went to go sit in Gibbs' chair. He wasn't there so she didn't think that he would mind.

"Wait. Guys did Gibbs ever give you a personal tour of NCIS. I mean I never got a tour." McGee asked.

They all shook their heads to this.

"There is something about that girl that Gibbs finds special. It's very un-Gibbs…I don't like it." Tony added.

Ziva thought for a moment. "Question is what is it about her. And how does Gibbs know."

**Reviews will make me happy :]**


	3. Rambling

**Authors Note: I own Nothing..well only Bethany**

They all nodded in agreement at Ziva's statement. If Gibbs was acting differently around this girl there had to be something that Gibbs knew about her. He would never act the way he was acting towards Bethany. It didn't matter if she was a girl or if she was younger than the others. It was something else. Gibbs wasn't the type of person who was kind and friendly to people he just met, that was reserved for Abby.

"Abby do you know who the other person she has to meet." Ziva asked.

"Well, I'm guessing its Ducky, she met you guys, me. She probably already met the director, so its gotta be him." They all looked at each other, agreeing silently on where they needed to go.

They hurried into the direction of autopsy.

"So who do you guys think she is, I mean she just can't be some random girl." Tony asked.

McGee disagreed "For all we know she doesn't know him at all and he's just being nice, I mean maybe he's changing."

They all looked at him like he just told them he wanted to be a woman.

"Timothy he isn't changing and I'm the favorite and he isn't even that nice to me, well he is but besides the point!" Abby pointed out.

Anyone who knew Abby could tell when she wasn't happy or when she was getting frustrated. The three agents looked at each other knowing that an angry Abby was not something they all wanted to be around. Abs turned around slowly, not noticing the glances that were being thrown back and forth. She started walking towards autopsy again. It took a minute for the other to follow, but in time they followed suit. Keeping their distance.

"Abby." McGee whispered, trying not to upset the Goth anymore than she already was.

As they continued to follow Abby, she didn't answer. They were met with silence, until they started hearing tiny mummers and mumbling coming from ahead of them.

"What would happen if he doesn't love me anymore? I mean how could he replace me. What can she do that I cant. Not to toot my own horn but I can be pretty amazing. I have all the skills and the knowledge. Plus she looks like she's 12 and I've been working here longer so I have more experience! I guess I could always kill her you know. I mean hello no forensic evidence will be left!" She stopped rambling. She also stopped walking, catching each of the other agents by surprise. Causing them to bump into each other. Abby quickly turned around, so quickly her pigtails created a whipping noise.

"I mean do you guys really think that Gibbs would replace me with someone else?" Her eyes had unshed tears in them now.

Without out hesitation they all answered "No, No, No!"

To be honest they didn't know what Gibbs was going to do. That's what happened when you were on Team Gibbs; you never knew what was going to happen. They were always were on their toes. But they never thought that this would be something they had to worry about.

"Even if he did want to replace me, you guys would tell him no right?" She looked at them, batting her lashes and slightly pouting.

Ziva was the first to speak up.

"Of course we would Abby. This is crazy; Gibbs would never want to replace you. You mean too much to him and to this team. You're the best forensics scientist out there. It would be impossible to replace you. And besides who would give us hugs anymore if you were not here?"

McGee chimed in. "Yeah and who are we gonna get 'Café-Pows' for if you're not here?"

Abby smiled at these comments, she looked to Tony thinking he also had something sweet to say. She was shocked that Ziva had said something like that, so if Ziva could it would be easy for Tony.

Tony stood where he was looking at Abby. His features on his face were serious. He was looking at Abby with respect and love. He took a step forward, moving towards Abby a little. Taking her by both hands, having to bend his knees a little. Even with platforms on Tony was still able to tower over her. Looking directly into her green eyes he spoke.

"You are an amazing forensic scientist, never doubt that Abby. And for one I think you're amazing person. Unique on everything you do. And the happiest Goth that anyone of us will ever meet. If Gibbs thinks he can replace you like that without any of us fighting back, then I truly mistaken his judgment."

When he was finished, he looked around a bit hoping that the Boss Man wasn't around to smack him in the back of the head. When the cost was clear he looked back at Abby. She dropped her hands from his and gave him a full fledge hug. Ziva and McGee stood of to the side in shock of what Tony had just said. It wasn't every day Tony said something so heart felt.

"Thank you." She whispered, stepping back from the hug and clearing her throat.

"So lets find out who this new girl is!" Turning around and skipping ahead of the others, Abby's mood changed dramatically. Tony's words obviously comforting her.

"Tony, that is probably the nicest thing that I have ever heard you say before." Ziva stated.

McGee nodded in agreement.

Tony turned around to face them, still looking serious. He looks from one agent to other.

"Thanks guys." He said, slightly nodding his head.

He turned back around, following the happy Goth. While walking he moved his head to the side, so he was looking back at Ziva and McGee.

"New girl still wants me."

Ziva scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Sure Tony, whatever you say."

Before Tony was able to respond to Ziva, McGee interrupted.

"Shhh!" He put his finger on his lips.

McGee was looking back at Ziva and Tony when he suddenly hit something hard. He faced forward to see that he bumped into Abby, who had stopped before the door to autopsy. She was paying attention to Gibbs and Bethany.

Without turning to look at the others she spoke. "Like Timmy said, Shhh!"

**Reviews will make me happy :]**


	4. Cookie Jar

Assassin of the Heart

Chapter 4

Abby was the first to peek into the morgue making sure that Palmer wasn't lurking around anywhere. They soon all were able to look in. Abby's head appeared in the doorway, then came Tony, McGee, and lastly Ziva. This sight would almost be comical due to all of their heads looking like they were floating in mid air.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tony said raising his eyebrows and squinting trying to read their lips.

Gibbs was standing next to Bethany as they listened to Ducky. He was holding Bethany close, with his arm around her shoulder. They three agents and forensic scientist looked at each other with questioning looks. What they were witnessing something they never thought was possible. It wasn't like Gibbs never showed affection it was just a rare thing to see, especially with someone that they all just met.

They continued to quietly listen to the other three.

"It is quiet lovely to finally meet you my dear." Ducky says with a smile on his face. Shaking Bethany's hand.

Back over near the door McGee whispered. "So they do know each other."

They all nodded their heads in agreement. Going back to the scene in front of them. They all were working out the possibilities in their heads, of how Gibbs knew Bethany. Due to being too in though none of them were paying attention to Gibbs, Bethany and Ducky. So they had failed to see that Bethany had spotted them out of the corner of her eye.

" I believe your team is spying on us." Bethany whispered to Gibbs as well as Ducky. She was trying not to make it obvious that she was talking. She made her mouth stiff so it was only open a small bit and when she spoke she didn't move her lips. It was a wonder Gibbs and Ducky understood her at all.

"They're your team now Beth." Gibbs said slightly looking down at the young girl.

"Indeed he is right my dear. They in fact are your team now. They may have their flaws but they are lovely people to be with." Ducky agreed in his thick accent.

She looked from man with sliver hair to the other man with sliver hair. Not entirely sure she believed them. She really wasn't part of the team yet. Well she didn't feel like she was yet.

She shrugged a little "Whatever you guys say, I guess I'll have to take your word it."

There was a small moment of silence, when Gibbs decided to speak up.

"So are you guys going to just stand there and spy on us or are you going to join us?" He said loud enough for the other to hear.

The four so called 'adults' eyes widen, when they were called out. Looking like little children who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar by their father.

"Uhm I think we're gonna join ya boss." Tony replied.

They all entered the autopsy room slowly, ashamed that they had been caught spying on their boss. Their heads were slightly angled down, waiting for a hard smack to the back of the head. When neither agents nor forensic scientist heard or felt pain they looked up with relief.

"So see that you've had the pleasure of meeting Bethany." His team all nodded their heads.

"Well as a welcome present you're taking her out tonight, show her around town."

Ziva looked at Gibbs with furrowed brows.

'What did he just say?' Ziva thought.

Ziva wasn't the only one thinking this, first he was acting differently showing her around and now telling his agents to baby-sit her tonight. Tony of course was the first person to answer.

"Yes! Yes! We would love to show you around town, no problem at all." He smiled charmingly at Bethany. Who just thought that is was creepier then charming.

Gibbs glared at him "Well good, because I wasn't asking, DiNozzo."

Bethany looked at her now, new teammates, contemplating whether she really should go out with them or should just make an excuse to not go out.

'Hmm I could always tell them I have swine flu or something.'

But she decided against it. Gibbs would probably still make her go even with swine flu.

Ziva was staring at Bethany secretly hoping that the younger girl would say yes. She didn't really understand it. One moment she didn't like the girl and the next moment she wanted to show her around town. Ziva thought that maybe she should give this girl another try. It didn't seem like she was going anywhere soon. So she would have to get used to her.

"Uhm…I guess that would be okay, if its not a problem I mean I wouldn't want to intrude on anyone's plans or anything." Bethany said in a shaking voice as she played with the hem of her shirt, which she did often when she was nervous, Ziva noted her actions.

Bethany took one last glance at Ziva. But instead caught Ziva staring back, locking eyes for a moment. Bethany was silently asking permission from Ziva if it was really okay. Ziva got the message nodding her head ever so slightly. She was trying to go unnoticed by the others. Which she had failed to do so with Gibbs.

Abby was the one to answer Bethany's question. Her thoughts of the girls changed quickly. But she was still insecure.

"Of course it's not problem. All I ask is that you do not replace me and become the new favorite, cause lets face it I enjoy being the favorite and working here." Abby stated in one quick breath.

The three agents looked at Abby then to Gibbs waiting for his answer.

"Wait." He raised he hand. "You thought I was going to replace you Abs?" He pointed a little to her.

She nodded her head, pigtails following the motion.

"Abs I would be really stupid if I did that." He kissed her temple. He took a step back and to the side a little to smack Tony in the back of the head.

"Never put thoughts into Abby's head DiNozzo."

"Thank you Boss and got it no more thoughts." He grunted.

An awkward silence filled the autopsy room.

"Uhm, well maybe we should you know, go and show Bethany around now right guys?" Said McGee.

"Oh yeah come on Bethany." Tony agreed going to grab Bethany by the arm, but Gibbs stepped in front of her making her out of reach for Tony. Gibbs turned to face Bethany. The others looked at each other wondering what was going on now. Ducky had wandered away from the group earlier and had tuned the others out, which he did often so he could work.

"You still have my new cell number right?" Bethany took her phone out of her back pocket looking through her contacts. She turned her phone so Gibbs could see, even though she knew he couldn't.

"Yup, Leroy I still have it, you can be so over protective sometimes."

"Well I made a promise to your mom?" He said with a sad smile.

She returned an identical smile. "I'll be fine, you have my number too right? Oh that reminds me do you remember how to text? Because if you don't than that saying about how you cant teach an old dog new tricks is true." Bethany said with a smile, giggling a little at Gibbs expression.

The others looked at her like she was stupid and wondering if she had a death wish. They all waited for him to make a sarcastic comment or a smack to the back of the head. But all he did was laugh and hug her.

"Be good and safe." He whispered into her ear.

"I will Leroy don't worry I'll call if something goes wrong." She whispered back.

"Okay, let's go."

The others said goodbye to Duck and Gibbs exiting the morgue. When Ducky was sure they were gone he spoke.

"Do you think they will ask her, how she knows you?"

Gibbs looked at him and then back at the door where his team just were.

"Ducky they've been trying to figure that out since the second they saw her."


	5. Drinking and Playgrounds

Assassin of the Heart

Chapter 5

The team ended up at a local bar they usually went when they finished a hard case or when they just wanted to unwind from their hectic lives. The bar wasn't that crowded at the time they arrived. A couple was in the corner of the bar probably on one of their many boring dates, and a few other people were scattered throughout the bar. The atmosphere was tranquil which was unusual for this bar and hour, but no one was complaining.

The team was sitting up at the bar just talking and getting to know their new teammate or how Abby like to call her 'fresh meat'. They were trying to make small talk, everyone was a little uneasy, not knowing what to think of Bethany.

"So what's your full name?" Abby asked taking a swig of beer. She seemed to be the only one that really wanted to know anything about the girl.

Bethany looked at the other agents. She looked down at her water bottle. Taking a deep breath she answered the Goth's question.

"Bethany Anne." She was still looking down at her drink, she shifted her gaze to the others hoping they didn't notice her not mentioning her last name. Or she was hoping that they were all just really stupid. Which wasn't the case.

"Bethany Anne, that's a nice name, its pretty."

Tony, McGee, and Abby got into another conversation about the latest movie that was out. Many comments about McGee's outfit were also made.

Ziva seemed to be the only one who noticed she didn't mention her last name. She caught Bethany looking at her; she was tearing off the label on her water bottle and tapping her fingers on the table.

Ziva raised her eyebrow. "What is your last name?" She said loud enough for the others to hear. She started to feel like Bethany wasn't telling them something. Not just her last name.

'Right when I was beginning to trust her, she proves me wrong.' Ziva thought.

This got Tony's attention. "Oh yeah, what is it? We have this thing where we call each other by our last names; well except Abby we just call her Abby or Abs. OH! And Ducky…well we call him Ducky." He awkwardly looked at the others. He was far too excited about knowing her last name but he continued.

"Like mine is DiNozzo, the Israel across from you David, spelt D-A-V-I-D pronounced Dah-veed." Ziva rolled her eyes, getting testier by the moment. "Timothy's last name is McGeek." He chuckled to himself taking a sip of his beer, smirking at McGee.

"It's McGee don't listen to Tony." McGee corrected him.

Bethany shifted uncomfortably in her stool and she cleared her throat. "Oh…well…my last name is Gibbs."

She bit her lip waiting for their reactions.

Their eyes widen, Tony's and McGee's mouths dropped open. Abby raised her eyebrows so high that her bangs covered them.

"Gibbs…Gibbs is your last name?!" Ziva leaned further forward in her seat.

Bethany looked down again, nodding her head. The others were still in shock, trying to find out what they should say next. Ziva was really hurt by this.

"So…you're…related to Gibbs?" McGee asked.

With this question Bethany looked up. She knew they were going to ask questions. The only way for them to trust her was by answering the questions they had.

"Well…kind of." She furrowed her brows, not entirely sure how she was going to explain everything.

"What do you mean by 'kind of' you are either related or not." Ziva said in a harsh tone.

Bethany looked at Ziva; her eyes were full of anger. She also saw a look of disappointment from her and the others, with that she started gathering her things.

"Uhm I think I'm gonna head home early tonight, thanks for showing me around town and what not, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Bethany ignored Ziva's statement and the look she was giving her. She gathered her things and walked out the door of the bar. Realizing that she didn't have a way of getting home. Sighing should looked to her left and right. She thought about calling Gibbs, but she would have to explain to him, why she didn't have her car, why she didn't asked one of the others for a ride and why she didn't know her way around town yet. All of this led to her avoiding Gibbs at all cost.

Back inside the bar, everyone was quiet. No on really knew what to say, they didn't expect for Bethany to say she was 'kinda' related to Gibbs. Ziva was wishing she hadn't said her last comment. She didn't give Bethany a chance to explain what she meant. Abby than broke the silence.

"Wait, Guys how is she getting home? I mean we took McGee and Ziva's cars and she still doesn't know her way around town and it being dark will make it twice as hard for her to find her way back to her apartment." She gave a worried glance to the others.

Tony glared at Ziva "Well we wouldn't have to worry about her if Ziva didn't bite her head off, really did you have to do that?"

"What! All I did was ask a question, she said something that made no sense." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Ziva thought for a moment and then with no word to others got up out of her chair and left the bar in search of the young agent.

"Wait Ziva!" McGee yelled after getting no answer. Either Ziva didn't hear him or she was ignoring him. He was thinking it was the second one.

Tony raised his eyebrow, taking another drink. "Guess we can't call her Gibbs than huh?" he looked at the others for agreement. Abby punched him in the arm.

"Not funny Tony, I hope she's okay." Frowning at Tony.

"Just an hour ago you had a problem with, what changed?" McGee asked.

"Well, once I knew that she wasn't replacing me. I decided that she was okay, so I'm giving her a chance." Abby nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure they will be fine Abs." Tony put a comforting arm around her.

"Are you sure cause you know how we were when Ziva first got here? I mean if we were as horrible as we were imagine what Ziva's going to do to Bethany."

"She does have a point Tony, Ziva can kill someone 18 different ways with a paper clip." McGee added.

They all got horrifying expressions on their faces imagining Ziva killing someone with a paper clip.

"I'm sure Ziva won't kill her, because then Gibbs would probably kill Ziva and we know everyone's afraid of Gibbs." Tony said quickly.

He turned around making sure that Gibbs wouldn't be able to sneak on him. When he made sure Gibbs was nowhere in sight a satisfying smile appeared on his face.

Bethany hadn't gotten that far, well she didn't know how far she really had gotten, walking down yet another street that looked like the last one. This was the first time she wished that she listened to Gibbs when he was telling her something. When she reached the end of the street she let out a long frustrated sigh. She was thinking. Thinking about how the others didn't really like her. Well McGee liked her. Tony…well that was still on debate on whether he liked her or just wanted in her pants. Abby seemed to be warming up to her. So it was mostly Ziva who didn't like her. She was thinking that maybe taking this job wasn't something that she should have done. She left her entire life in New York to come here. To start over.

'So much for a fresh start' she thought.

Bethany continued to walk on another street that she didn't know the name of. She saw no one on the streets. Which was weird because it wasn't that late. She started to have that feeling that someone was watching her; she quickly looked over shoulder to see no one. It was just nerves, she had nothing to worry about. A brisk gust of wind blew sending a chill through Bethany's body. She pulled her leather jacket close to her small frame. She passed a bus stop bench when she heard a noise behind her. This time she doesn't look back, keeping the same pace that she was at. The sound of footsteps echoed in the night. She thought at first that the footstep noise was her own shoes. She soon remembered that she was wearing sneakers.

'They wouldn't make the noise.'

The footsteps quickened. Staying clam Bethany quickened her own pace. Her eyes shifted in front of her looking for any form of life. As she crossed the street she felt a hand grabbed her by the elbow and turned her around, she was about to scream when she saw that it was Ziva who has grabbed her.

"God! Ziva you scared me!" Bethany ripped her arm out of Ziva's grasp; she put her hand to her heart trying to calm herself down from the near heart attack that she was about to have, she ran her fingers through her hair before finally making direct eye contact with Ziva.

Ziva looked at her with innocent eyes. They were telling her she meant no harm.

"I am sorry I did not mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you got home alright, seeing as you do not know the city very well, or at all." She was looking down; her voice had cracked when she said 'alright', embarrassing herself. She knew that Bethany wasn't telling them everything. There was something off about the girl. But Ziva thought that she would give her the benefit of the doubt.

Bethany was confused. She really didn't know what to think of Ziva, she was being very bipolar with her. She had no idea if Ziva liked her or wanted her dead. She decided she was not going to think of whether Ziva liked her or not. Letting things take their course and seeing where it brought her seemed like the best idea. She knew that it was herd for some people to let others in. Hell she was one of those people.

'She needs times, that's all.'

"Oh, well thanks, because I honestly don't remember how to get back to my apartment and I really rather not call Gibbs, he would most likely somehow blame this on you guys and I wouldn't want that." She gave Ziva a small smile and began to rock back and forth on her heels.

Ziva smiled at Bethany's antics. She was cute when she acted like that.

'Cute?' Ziva thought.

Ziva came back from her thoughts. "Yes that would be bad, another slap to the head for Tony and he will not have any brain cells left." Ziva stated with a deadpan expression, which was followed with laughter, Bethany followed with a few giggles.

Bethany spoke, still giggling. "No we wouldn't want that would we?" Her giggles clamed down and she let out a happy sigh and smiled.

Ziva's laugh subsided, she cleared her throat and let her gaze linger on Bethany a little longer than usual before she spoke again. "So where do you live?" Ziva looked around, as if she could find out just by looking down the street.

"Uhm." Bethany took a moment to try and remember her address. Gibbs had been over the address with her a million times. She had an excellent memory when it came to other things. Having a memory being so close to photographic had that effect. But sometimes when Gibbs opened his mouth and began talking to her she would end up tuning him out. Not because she didn't want to listen to him, just because she was a 21 year old girl who daydreamed far too much.

She looked around to see if anything jumped out at her. "Uhm…it's…okay…so maybe it slipped my mind."

Shrugging Ziva added. "Okay well I guess we could walk around and see if one of the street names look familiar, I mean you should not live that far away from the head quarters, so we're in the right neighborhood…are you sure you do not remember the address?"

She was beginning to get worried that Bethany wouldn't have a place to stay for the night. Ziva may not be the most pleasant person to be around all the time and she could kill you with her thumbs, but that didn't mean she didn't have a heart.

"Nope, Gibbs just drove me there in the morning, I flew in today from New York, I honestly don't even remember him telling me it." She said the last part in a whiney voice. She looked around and again with wide eyes. Ziva thought she looked like a lost child.

'She flew from New York?' Ziva thought. 'Gibbs must have really wanted her on the team.'

"It's still a little early to go home anyway, do you want to do something that will pass the time?" She offered.

Bethany looked around again, making it looked like she was ignoring Ziva, when something caught her eye. A little down the street was a small park, in the park was a playground. A walkway and bushes surrounded the playground. It was small and quaint…perfect.

Bethany raised her arm and pointed. "What about the playground?"


	6. A Childhood

**Authors Note: I own nothing…well only Bethany **

**Enjoy!**

Ziva followed Bethany's slim index finger, looking at the park and playground. She looked at it with new eyes. It was strange to her. It wasn't like there weren't any playgrounds or parks in Israel, it was actually very beautiful there, but growing up Ziva didn't have a normal childhood. Parks and playgrounds were something foreign to her.

Ziva smiled a little and looked back at Bethany "I haven't played in a playground before, is it fun?" She asked so innocently.

Bethany's eyes widen. "Really you've never played in a playground? Shouldn't that be against the law or something? Its like a right of passage as a kid to play in a playground." Bethany said with excitement, her eyes lit up.

Ziva shrugged "Things were a little different for me growing up, not much room to be a child." Ziva had a sad look on her face as she stared at the playground. Bethany saw this and decided that, she would change that.

"Come on, you can't live in America and not have played in a playground." She took Ziva by the hand, sending a shiver down Ziva's spine. Bethany led her to the playground, with a small skip in her step.

They walked over to the playground in silence, Ziva being pulled along by Bethany, looked at their hands, seeing only some of their fingers were laced and others were hanging loose. It might have seemed awkward to others but to Ziva she felt perfectly comfortable. She wasn't the only one who was aware of their hands though. Bethany could feel the way their fingers were positioned; she was enjoying every moment of it.

As they entered the playground Ziva spotted on piece of equipment, giving it a strange look.

"What is this?" Waving at it a little bit. Bethany was looking at the other apparatuses that were in the playground; she looked at what Ziva was asking about. Smiling at this one walking closer to Ziva she answered.

"That my friend is how fat kids get their revenge." She crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg.

"What? Why would fat kids need revenge, are they some kind of terrorist group or something, is fat and acronym for something else?" Ziva turned to her, her eyebrows raised.

Bethany laughed at a confused Ziva; she was really adorable when she was like this. "No, no, no terrorists groups, down ninja. It's called a seesaw. One person sits on one side and another on the other and you go up and down, its very simple for such a deadly weapon." Bethany explained.

Ziva inspected the device, not entirely sure she wanted to get on it. Bethany thought it was funny that a girl, who was a trained assassin, wasn't sure if she wanted to go on a seesaw.

"What do fat kids have to do with it?" Ziva questioned once again.

A giggle escaped Bethany's mouth, causing Ziva to look up at her.

"Well a lot of kids who are heavier than others usually get off the seesaw when a kid smaller than them is in the air. Once the kid gets off the seesaw the tiny kid gets their ass kicked by gravity."

Ziva developed a confused expression on her face. Bethany saw this and explained.

"The kid would fall hard and fast." The Israel nodded her head, understanding.

Ziva walked closer to the seesaw, touching the handlebars on one side. Running her fingers against the wooden board, where you would sit. She gazed up at Bethany with a mischievous smile.

"You would not do that to me, yes?"

Bethany stepped forward getting closer to Ziva, so close Ziva she could feel her breathing on her. Apparently Bethany was feeling a little daring at the moment.

"Of course not… that would be…mean." Bethany smirked walking to other side of the seesaw, sitting down on it and grabbing a hold of the handlebars. She looked at Ziva, waiting for her to get on. Ziva cautiously got on the foreign device looking at her handlebars first than up at Bethany.

"So what happens now?" Ziva put her head to the side a little wondering how this was going to work.

All Bethany could think was how cute and adorable Ziva looked when she was confused. Bethany laughed and answered the beautiful brunettes question.

"One of us pushes off…like this." Bethany bent her legs and pushed of first, she rose in the air, when she stopped moving, she looked down at Ziva and started laughing at the expression on her face. Ziva's mouth was wide open, her eyes bulging just a tad. An amazed Ziva was a sight to see.

"It's your turn Ziva, push off." Bethany yelled down to her.

Ziva pushed off and started to move she let out a light girlish giggle that did not pass her lips very often. Bethany liked this side of Ziva, even though this was the first day they met, Bethany could tell that this side of Ziva was something that no one really got to see. The childish side of Ziva was far more enjoyable to be around than the Ziva she had encountered before.

The continued to play on the seesaw, moving to the slide, the monkey bars, which Ziva enjoyed far too much, and the other apparatuses. Bethany had to explain and demonstrate all of them to Ziva. Which she honestly had no problem with. It was interesting to see a grown woman play on a child's toy, with such excitement. If someone who had played on a playground when they were little, played on one today Bethany thought they wouldn't be this excited and happy as Ziva was. Later on after playing on everything in the playground Ziva had asked Bethany to teach her a childhood game.

Bethany mentioned Tag had been one of her favorite games to play. As a little girl she was extremely fast and no one was ever able to catch her. Once Bethany had explained the rules and how to play they started. Within a half hour of playing the rules of Tag went out the window. The two grown women just ended up tackling each other and than running off, sometimes getting into a small tickle fight here and there.

Bethany had been hiding behind one of the many bushes that been planted in the park, she crouched down making sure Ziva couldn't see her. Taking a look behind her just incase Ziva decided to sneak up on her. When Bethany thought the coast was clear, she came out of her secluded hiding spot. To be honest she wasn't entirely sure who was 'IT' she was just trying to find Ziva before she was tackled. Walking into the middle of the playground Bethany took a look around; her breathing quickened and became heavy. She sensed that Ziva was watching her and that she was close. But she couldn't tell where Ziva was hiding. Bethany turned, her back facing the slide, while she was facing the entrance of the park.

For someone walking by the park at this time of night all they would hear is a loud "Umpf!" and a thud. Ziva had tackled Bethany. Because of where Bethany had been standing she landed on her stomach. She could feel the heavy weight on her back from Ziva. Bethany was soon turned over by her tackler and came face to face with a smiling and giggling Ziva.

Bethany's heart skipped a beat when she heard it. Ziva had only started giggling and hour ago and Beth had already grown to love it. She was struggling to set herself free from Ziva's grasp but was failing miserably. Bethany might have been strong, but Ziva was defiantly stronger.

Ziva continued to tickle Bethany, and from what it looked Bethany was enjoying it far too much. Even so she was extremely glad they were getting along and Ziva hadn't karate chopped her head off yet, so that was always a plus. Ziva was thinking along the same line, as Beth she didn't want to be seen as the cold-hearted bitch anymore.

After a few more minutes of a tickle fight and Bethany almost peeing in her pants, she was finally able to some how grab a hold of Ziva's hands and stopping all the torture. She moved her hands so Ziva and her hands were palm to palm, lancing their fingers. Bethany was catching her breath, but was still smiling. Ziva was having trouble balancing where she was kneeling so she leaned forward, putting most of her weight on Bethany's hands. Ziva's hair had been in a ponytail; small strand of hair slipped out of the hair tie and were now tickling the side of Beth's face and neck. Bethany had finally caught her breath being able to break the silence. "See I told you the playground was a kids right of passage."

Ziva laughed, nodding her head she glanced at their entwined hands and than back at Bethany. She lowered her hands, still clinging to Ziva's. The back of her hands touched the ground. This made Ziva lean forward even more, making both agents highly aware of the position they were in.

"And you thought you could out run me." Ziva laughed.

"It was worth a try." Bethany replied in a raspy voice, all of the laughing had made it that way. Ziva was still leaning forward, but was closer this now, Bethany could feel more of Ziva's hair on her neck.

"As much fun I have in playgrounds, I think it's time to call it a night."

Reviews will make me Happy :] 


	7. Apologies

**Authors Note: I own nothing…well only Bethany **

**Thank you, So much for the reviews, like I said they make me happy!!**

**Enjoy**

Ziva leaned back up so she wasn't bending over Bethany, sighing obviously disappointed and upset.

"But you still do not remember the address, or do you remember now?" Bethany sat up, while still sitting down; she was now supporting herself by her arms.

"No I don't." She sighed. "Which brings me to the question of where am I going to stay, everyone probably is asleep by now it's…" she looked at her watch. " 3:12 am…I guess I could always sleep on a park bench, or you know break into NCIS and stay there." She shrugged, acting like what she just said was an everyday occurrence.

Ziva looked at her like she just told her she was in love with Tony. She made a quick decision in her mind, hoping she wouldn't later regret it.

"No, you are going to stay with me." She said more of a demand than a statement or question.

Bethany looked at her, not sure if it would be such a good idea.

"Are you sure Ziva I mean I wouldn't want to intrude or anything and you still don't really know me." Bethany furrowed her eyebrows.

"No of course not and beside like I would actually let you sleep on a park bench, I may not be the most welcoming person in the world, but I am not heartless." Ziva said last part in a harsh tone, making Bethany wince. Bethany could see the hurt in her eyes, She felt horrible now. Ziva quickly got up from her previous position, walking closer to the park bench that was close to the entrance.

Bethany followed suit, raising her arm and grasping Ziva's shoulder gently stopping her from sitting on the bench. "Ziva…I…never thought you were heartless." Bethany said softly, she put her right hand on the side of her face, her thumb stroking her cheek gently. This caused Ziva to look up. Bethany brought her hand down and gave her a smile before she spoke.

"You were a big meanie, but not heartless." She laughed trying to lighten the mood, when she heard that girlish loud laugh Ziva barely let anyone hear she knew Ziva knew she was serious. Ziva composed herself before she spoke again.

"I have not been to friendly to you since you got here and I want to apologies. I do not want you to get the wrong thoughts of me." She said looking at Bethany.

"It's idea." Bethany corrected her.

"That too." Ziva replied looking down again. Apologies were different for everyone. But for Ziva she tried to avoid them at all cost. Saying sorry meant you did something wrong and that you know that it was wrong. And than having to tell someone that meant that you had remorse for what you did. Growing up the way Ziva did she was taught not to apologies, her father made sure of that. Being in America for a while she notice that not many people said sorry here either and when they did it had been for something extreme. Joining Gibbs team made things easier. He never wanted them to say sorry, it was a sign of weakness to him. So apologizing to Bethany was ten times more difficult.

Bethany watched Ziva, she understood how difficult it was to change and to accept new things and get used to them. Watching Ziva do this made Bethany see her in a different light. It made her look at Bethany and see an amazing girl. Bethany grabbed Ziva's hand, which was busy playing with the buttons on her denim jacket.

"Hey, I get it. New girl. Your territory. It's understandable." She shrugged.

Ziva moved away from her turning towards the bench. "No it is not, I was rude when you had did nothing wrong." She turned back. "I am truly sorry, my actions were uncalled for."

Bethany stepped forward, getting closer to her. She placed her hand on Ziva's arm. "Really, it's okay Ziva."

Ziva let out a sigh and nodded. Bethany slightly moved her head gesturing for them to leave the park. They exited the playground heading down a street that Bethany could only guess was in the direction of Ziva's apartment. There was an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes; Bethany just following Ziva's led.

To try and end the torturous silence Ziva let out a "Soooo…"

Bethany laughed a little and smirked finding it funny how middle school they were acting. "Soooo…" Bethany challenged her. Ziva smiled at her chuckling, Bethany soon joined her.

"You have…a…what do they call it…Oh! Adorable, that is what you have. You have an adorable laugh." Ziva struggled with her English. After living in America for so long and becoming a citizen she still couldn't get American idioms and dialogue correct.

Bethany smile looking the other way hoping that Ziva didn't catch her blushing.

"Really?" She said with disbelief.

Ziva nodded and replied "Yes very much." She started to get that feeling, you know where your anxious and you feel like you need to do something, but your not sure what. Ziva started to get that feeling. She didn't know what to do with her hands. She resorted to putting them in her jacket pockets. Everything Bethany did made Ziva crazy, not mad 'I want to punch your face' crazy, more along the lines of 'I want to push you up against the wall and kiss you like there's no tomorrow' crazy. Ziva didn't understand she was a trained assassin and a former Mossad agent; she had face horrifying events and witness gruesome things and could handle a giggle. The rest of the walk was filled with talk about insignificant things that were just there to fill the void of an awkward silence.

"Well this is home." Ziva pointed to a building that was almost identical to the other ones in the neighborhood. They both entered the building in silence.

Ziva had lost count of how many apartments she had lived in throughout the years. Especially since she started working at NCIS. It seemed that everyone who wanted her dead knew where she lived.

From the walk to the elevator, to the elevator ride, to the short walk to Ziva apartment door Bethany became more and more fidgety. This however did not go unnoticed by Ziva.

Ziva was about to unlock the door when she looked down at the knob to left of it she could see Bethany playing with her fingers.

'She has a lot of nervous habits.'

Ziva had noticed this throughout the day, whenever Bethany was nervous, shy, embarrassed or scared she would just do something little that would give you a signal that she was nervous. It could be her twirling her hair or her biting her nails. Sometimes she played with the hem of her shirt, which Ziva was known to do from time to time.

Ziva inserted the key in the lock and waited to hear a pop. She looked at Bethany before opening the door.

"Bethany are you alright?"

Bethany had that look in her eyes, the one where you off in your own world, trying to block the one you in out. She must have heard Ziva ask her something, shaking her head a little, blinking a few times.

"Huh…oh…uh yeah I'm fine Z." She forced a smile.

Ziva nodded in reply, not really sure if she believed her or not. She turned the knob and pushed the door open, letting Bethany go in first.

As Ziva was about to enter the apartment she realized something.

'She called me Z.'

Reviews make me Happy :]

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**If anyone wants to see anything particular in one of the up coming chapters let me know through PM. :D **


	8. Habits

**Author Note: I Own Nothing…Well only Bethany**

**So So Sorry for not updating school and college things have been a little crazy. This chapter was a little hard for me to write, which is also why it took me so long. Sorry for the delay.**

**Enjoy!**

Ziva followed Bethany into her apartment, closing the door behind her. Bethany took in her surroundings; Ziva's apartment was nice, simple and clean. Very Ziva. Her living room was spacious; the wall colors were a cream color, with a brown trim. There was a bookcase near the window, which was across from the door. Bethany could see the titles of books, most were in different languages, she assumed that Ziva had picked up over the years. Others were just for pleasure. A big comfy couch was against the wall to Bethany's left a coffee table in front of it, a wide screen TV against the other wall to her right. It may have been a bit empty to some people, but it was enough for the Israeli. Ziva took off her jacket hanging it up on a hanger that was attached to the wall near the door. Bethany saw this and did the same.

"Can I get you anything, water?" Ziva said not waiting for Bethany's reply. She made her way over to the kitchen. It was a small kitchen; she didn't really need that much space so it was prefect for her.

"Uh no, no thank you." Bethany stuttered, she started playing with her shirt hem again.

"I really need to loose this habit." She said out loud to herself.

"Did you say something?" Ziva yelled from the kitchen.

"No, no." Bethany was startled by the yell. She sighed. "Damn Mossad training." She muttered.

"What was that?!" Ziva yelled again.

An expression passed through Bethany's face that would be called the 'Really?!?' face.

"Nothing Ziva!" Bethany answered with a yell. She went over to one side of the couch that was furthest to the door. Sitting down looking over the entire room.

Ziva came back into the living room with a glass of water for herself. She sat down on the other end of the couch, placing her glass down on the coffee table. She sensed that something was wrong with Bethany, even though she denied there was.

"Are you sure you are alright, because you do not seem to be." She scooted a little closer.

Bethany shook her head frantically, she knew she was being ridiculous; acting the way she was, thinking it was childish of her. Bringing her attention back to Ziva and then looking elsewhere.

"Uh yes, I'm fine, I…just…with everything that's happened lately, with moving and the new job…it's a lot. I'm not really used to the change and all. I've had a lot on my mind, but you know its nothing to worry about…honest."

'Totally not honest." Bethany thought.

"Well… I mean if you would ever want to…talk…I am willing to listen." Ziva struggled to say, she scooted a little closer to Bethany trying to show her, she was being serious about it, placing her hand on top of Beth's.

Bethany's senses went into over drive. Her body stiffened, staring down at their overlapping hands. This was different from what happened in the playground, they were just having fun; she didn't realize how close they really had been. Flashes of their playground adventure came to Bethany, the light touches and giggles that came from the Israeli. Bethany had decided that Ziva was far too close to her, once she discovered what all of this meant. The feeling of Ziva's hand on top of hers was making her nervous and keeping her on edge. The older woman was getting nervous herself; she was caught up in her thoughts, worrying about Bethany's strange behavior. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing to Bethany.

"Did I do something?" She removed her hand. "Did I do something to upset you? I mean I know I was not the most friendly person when you joined the team this morning, but I thought that we were okay now, I just wanted to show you I am not as bad as everyone says I am and…

Before she continued, something silenced her. Bethany had moved a piece of Ziva's hair that was loose from her hair tie, behind her ear. Her fingers lingering at the tip of her ear longer than what most would consider normal. She became confused, furrowing her burrows slightly. Bethany slides her fingertips down to Ziva's cheek, sending a shiver down her spine. Ziva's eyes fluttered, they rested on Bethany's lips, seeing them part slightly. The younger agent slowly leaned in, giving Ziva a chance to stop this. But that never came. This time Ziva leaned in every so, her breathing increasing. Bethany could feel the Israeli's breath ticking her cheeks and neck. Bethany took one last glance into a pool of brown and yellow eyes before closing the remaining distance between them. Their lips pressed against each other, Ziva tasting Bethany's lemon chap stick she had been using all day. Still lightly touching her face Bethany ran her fingertips down to her jaw line. Ziva had not returned the kiss; the shock of Bethany kissing her was still registering with her. She felt the pressure lessen, realizing she wasn't kissing back, Ziva leaned forward more, giving equal force of Bethany's kiss. The intensity of the kiss rose. Grabbing Bethany by her hip moving her closer, a soft moan was made. Bethany's wondering fingers made their way down to Ziva's tan collarbone, gently stroking it. The need for oxygen soon became an issue. Both girls parting. Out of breath. Ziva's mind was racing she had kissed Bethany. Her coworker. A girl! Refusing to look at Bethany, making the silence that much more awkward.

Bethany soon gathered enough courage to be the one to break the silence.

"That…is what has been on mind lately…you."

This statement made Ziva's ears perk up, deciding to make eye contact with the brunette across from her. Ziva saw that Bethany's nervous habit, had reared it's ugly head again, watching her weave her long thick hair in and out of her fingers, with skill and speed.

She bit her lip continuing to talk. "I like you." Her eyes traveling over inch of Ziva's face, remembering ever detail; her widows peak, which she secretly loved, her eyes that she could get lost in for hours on end. Her smile, there was something about it that made Ziva seem so fragile, adorable and harmless. When she smiled her entire face would light up. At the lower corner of her mouth there was this…scar, an indent, a dimple? She wasn't entirely sure, but it made Ziva even more beautiful. She loved it.

Ziva observed this, remaining mute in the process. With getting no response from her, Bethany had gotten the hint.

"I… I shouldn't have done that." She mumbled. Making the rash decision of leaving. Bethany rose from her spot on the couch, walking around the coffee table to the hooks on the wall, reaching for her jacket. Not bothering to turn around she spoke.

"I'm really sorry Ziva…really I am." Hearing her voice crack, Ziva's heart broke. She made her way to door swinging it open. "I'll find somewhere else to stay tonight, don't worry." Grabbing a hold of the doorknob and closing it behind her.

She sat there. Wondering what just happened. Looking down at the place where Bethany had sat. Reaching down and touching it with her fingertips. She closed her eyes. Breathed in deeply, and smiled.

**Reviews make me Happy :]**

**Hope ya like! Oh and I have a question. Has anyone else noticed the thing that is near Cote's mouth, or am I the only one? Please let me know!**


	9. Confusion

**Authors Note: I don't own NCIS. If I did either Tony and Ziva would be together already or Ziva would be with a new character…preferably a girl. I only own Bethany. **

**Enjoy my lovely people!**

Bethany began walking down the same unfamiliar streets she was previously on. A series of mumbled phrase were all that could be heard on the streets.

"Stupid, stupid what were you thinking?" A frustrated tear ran down her face. Not even bothering to wipe it away, She brought her fingers to her lips her thoughts flashing back to the kiss that had taken place not to long ago. At this point Bethany had no care in the world of where she was going. She just needed to be as far from Ziva's apartment and the Israeli as possible. The only question that was replaying in her mind was…

'What am I gonna tell Gibbs?'

And of course where she was going to sleep for the night. It wasn't like she could really call anyone; no one had exchanged phone numbers with her. Gibbs was in no way an option still. Making it to the end of the street, Bethany looked up at the sign, incase any memory of it would come flooding back.

"Larkfield and Suffolk." That street sign was one that she probably wouldn't forget for a very long time.

"Guess it's the bench tonight." She made her way over to the first bench she spotted, taking a seat on it, running her finger with the grain of the wood that seemed old and worn from the various people had taken place on it. A memory of Gibbs scolding her for sanding against the grain instead of with came to her.

"Haven't slept on one of these is awhile."

Ziva was still sitting on the couch in a daze, finally realizing that Bethany had left. Quickly moving from her spot on the couch, she made her way to the front door, taking her jacket off of its hook, not bothering to put it on while she made her way out the door. She made a rash decision to take the stairs, thinking it would be quicker than the elevator. Making her way down the stairs, skipping steps and jump all she could think about was getting to Bethany in time.

As she made her way to the front of the lobby, slightly out of breath she pushed the front door of the apartment complex. She short stopped when she approached the sidewalk. Looking in all directions of where Bethany might have gone, choosing on a whim, Ziva decided to go right. When reaching the end of the street her breathing was still heavy, letting out a heavy sigh, she made a conclusion.

Bethany was gone.

"No, no come on Bethany where are you?" She said still out of breath. Ziva refused to believe that Bethany was gone. The new girl didn't know her way around, so there was still a good chance that she would find her. She quickened her pace hoping to catch a glimpse of Bethany. After about 8 minutes or so of walking, Ziva was giving up. As she was about to turn around to make her back to her apartment, something caught her eye. Turning her head fully, seeing that someone was sitting on one of the benches.

'That must be Bethany, who else would be out here?'

Ziva jogged towards the figure that was sitting on the bench, praying it was Bethany and that she wouldn't move. Bethany was about to lie down on the bench when a faint sound a quick footsteps and panting came into earshot. Looking towards where the sound was coming from, Bethany came face to face with a heavy breathing female Israeli running towards her. Standing up from her spot, giving Ziva a confused look. Wondering what on earth Ziva was doing there. Finally reaching Bethany, she put her hands on her thighs, bending over catching her breath.

"You know…for a girl who…has no idea…where…she is, you got pretty far." Ziva stated, still catching her breath.

The younger girl wearing a confused look spoke. "Ziva, what, what are you doing here?" Ziva didn't bother answering; she took a few steps forward grabbing Bethany and bringing her into a strong hug. Which if it were anyone else they would be extremely surprised that Ziva was even touching them. Ziva David was no hugger. Without saying anything to Bethany, Ziva took her by the hand and made her way back towards her apartment.

"Ziva what's going on?" Bethany tugged her back, making Ziva turn around.

"You are staying at my place, yes?" Not waiting for reply she continued to walk to her place. Leaving a very confused brunette in tow.

After a few minutes of silence Bethany spoke. "Uhm, well I thought you know, cause of what happened and all you wouldn't want me to stay with you." She said in a small voice, her graze dropping to the pavement.

Slowing her pace down so Bethany could catch up, she looked over at her. "Bethany I said that you could stay with me and I meant it." She kept eye contact with her making sure the other girl knew that she was serious. Giving Bethany's hand one last squeeze.

"Okay, if you're sure." Bethany let it go.

The two agents walked the rest of the distance to Ziva's in pure silence. On the outside The Israeli seemed so clam and collected when on the inside she was a ticking time bomb of worry.

'Can we have a relationship, is it possible to have one? We have just met…do I even have feelings for this girl? I may not be religious, but this must be against it, oh dear she said she was related to Gibbs, He. Will. Kill. Me.'

Bethany on the other hand was thinking far different things.

'What the hell was I thinking?!?!…Why in my right mind I do something like that, so stupid!! You know she probably is bringing me back to her apartment to kill me. Tony was talking about how she can kill someone 18 different ways with a paper clip…oh god I'm too young to die…wait a minute, that's ridiculous...she would never do that…would she? I mean I don't know her that well…I'm totally screwed.'

After a very tortuous walk to Ziva's apartment, they arrived to her front door. Finally coming out of her own thoughts Bethany realized one thing…not once did Ziva's hand leave hers.

To Ziva, Bethany's hand felt right in hers. It fit perfectly against her slightly callused hands, touching Bethany softer hands, that looked like they were used for art and creating something beautiful. Ziva took her free hand and touched the doorknob. They were back at the threshold of the older woman's apartment. Butterflies were making their comeback. After entering the apartment and discarding their jackets back on the hooks behind the door, Ziva turned to face Bethany. Taking a once over of Bethany, Ziva got a confused look on her face. The younger girl was tense and uncomfortable and mostly confused.

"You can come further in my apartment, you know?" Raising her eyebrows, Ziva waved her hand outwards as if she was show casing her apartment.

While making her way closer to the couch Bethany started to process everything that happened today. She had kissed a girl that only hours before wanted nothing to do with her at all. She got no response from said girl when kissing her, so she ran. But she came after her and here she was, in her apartment, again. So yeah she was a little confused.

When she reached the couch she turned around facing Ziva. She leaned back against the arm of the couch, self-consciously crossing her arms. She made friends with the floor apparently, not being able to take her eyes off of it. Ziva stood closer to the exit of the apartment almost afraid that Bethany would ask to leave.

"Ziva" A soft voice spoke. "I'm really confused here, so mind filling me in?" She said this raising her heard making eye contact with the other girl.

"What has you confused? That I did nothing when you kissed me? That I came back for you? Or that I brought you back to my place." Ziva asked bluntly, but with an equally soft tone. "I am truly sorry for how I reacted…I did not want to hurt you." She cleared her throat softly, looking away from Bethany. Having slight difficulty with this subject.

The only thing Bethany could do was nod. Not being able to speak, she ran with her thoughts again.

In the beginning of any relationship whether it is romantic or just as a friendship there will always be awkward patches. That relationship is being felt out between the two people. Feeling each other out, finding what makes them tick. Bethany came to the conclusion in that moment that she wanted to know what made the Israeli tick. What made her smile and laugh, what made the girl sad and what made her really think. What her quirks were, even the simple things that people she was friends with didn't know, like her favorite movie or toy as a child. Bethany just wanted to know the real Ziva David.

Coming back to reality, Bethany shook her head slightly, shooing away the cobwebs in her head. She decided to drop their present conversation. Not really wanting to continue it.

"Uh…Okay…Uhm…I…I guess I'm sleeping on the couch?" She jabbed her thumb backwards, pointing to the couch.

"Well yes…yes if that is alright with you? She secretly wished that Bethany would want to sleep in her bed. But in reality it was a horrible idea, so many things would have gone wrong. But a girl could dream.

Bethany nodded quickly. "Of course it is, trust me I've slept in worse conditions, the couch will be heaven compared to the others."

Ziva's brows furrowed in concern, but decided to not press on the subject, making a mental note to ask her later about the statement.

"Well then I will get you a blanket and pillow." Ziva left the living room, entering her bedroom. It, like the rest of the apartment was simple, but with a little bit of Ziva thrown in there. Her bed was rather large for one person sleeping in it. The extra space was filled with different shads of green pillows of various sizes. She made her way over to the closet, passing her dresser that contained picture frames on top of it, one picture being of her, Tali and Ari when they were younger, the others of the rest of the gang. She pulled the closet door open, spotting a light purple blanket. Venturing back into the living room.

She was greeted with quiet a sight. Bethany was curled up in the fetal position on the small couch. Ziva remembered she forgot to tell Bethany that the couch was pull out. The sleeping girls arms were in different positions that honestly did not look comfortable. One of her arms was bent behind her head, acting as a pillow, the other thrown across her stomach, her hair limply hanging over the edge of the couch. She looked so peaceful. Ziva took her all in; her eyes traveling down her body. Stopping when she spotted a small strip of skin peaking out from her t-shirt. The hem of her shirt had road up leaving a portion of cream-colored skin exposed. She made her way over to the younger girl, kneeling down. Slowly and carefully Ziva slid the small pillow under Bethany's head, removing her arm from its supporting position, without waking the sleeping beauty. Freezing when the other girl began to move and mumble a few incoherent words. When she became still again and her breathing was evened out she was successfully able to finish placing the blanket over her.

After a heavy sigh she got up from her kneeling position, taking a step back from the couch. Bethany looked so small and fragile. Her face was so innocent, making Ziva want nothing more than to protect her against everything and anything. She wondered though, how someone could seem so peaceful and innocent, yet work in their line of business. Seeing some of the horrors that they saw. Taking one last glance at the other agent Ziva retreated back to her bedroom, stopping at the doorframe and turning around. She leaned against it, crossing her arms loosely.

"Laila Tov, Bethany."

**Hope you liked!**

**I'm on my winter break so you just might see another chapter up really soon!**

**Laila Tov- Good night.**


	10. Good Morning

**Authors Note: here is another chapter of Assassin of the Heart :] **

**I own nothing, only Bethany**

**Enjoy!**

Tiny slivers of sunlight seep through the windows of Ziva David's apartment, the small strips of sunlight made their way over to a sleeping form, waking the peaceful girl in the process.

She made a small whimper as the yellow rays hit her face. Scrunching her face up in discomfort as light made its up to her eyes. She quickly closed her eyes, sitting up in the process. When she was free of the painful rays she fully opened her eyes, making incoherent grumbles of anger, for being woken up. Running her fingers through her unruly hair, the once peaceful sleeper sighed. Looking out the window, suddenly the events of the night before came rushing back. She looked around the apartment, she was still at Ziva's place and Ziva was not with her.

'She's probably still sleeping.' Bethany thought.

Sitting up more Bethany noticed that a pillow and a blanket had been placed on the couch with her. She wondered if she put them there herself or not. Remembering that she didn't and that Ziva must have put them there when she had fallen asleep.

"Ziva." She spoke softly to herself.

Throwing the blanket off her small frame, she retrieved her jacket from the hook it had been hanging from, slowly putting it on. Even though she was putting on slow her muscles still ached from sleeping on the couch, it wasn't the most comfortable thing. She went back to the couch and began to fold the blanket and place the pillow on top. Looking around the brightly lit apartment, stopping when she found what she was looking for. There was a small note pad and pencil on the coffee table. Taking it, she scribbled something on it and placed it back on the coffee table. Making sure that she had everything she, headed to the door, unlocking it and slowly opening it trying to avoid the squeaking noise that it made. She turned around taking a good look at the apartment, taking one last glance at Ziva's bedroom door.

"Thanks, Ziva." She whispered, turning back around and quietly closing the door, making her way to the elevator.

It was an hour later at 7:00 AM; the other agent was still in bed resting. She didn't have to be at work till 8:00 AM today, this was going to be one of the only times that would be able to sleep in. Ziva really wasn't one to sleep late, but when working at NCIS for so long, she soon realized that waking up at four in the morning and getting to the headquarters at five, would do nothing for her or anyone else, she learned to sleep in. She sifted under the warm layers of blankets, not wanting to get up and face the world. She pushed her face deeper into the pillow, as she entangled herself more in the sea of blankets. Rolling over, so she was positioned on her back again. She stretched in the process, letting out a yawn, bringing her arms back down to her sides and looked at the clock, remembering Bethany, who she had kissed last night, or rather that Bethany had kissed her.

Looking back at the clock Ziva knew she would have to get up and get ready. Closing her eyes and sighing, she sluggishly got up from the bed dragging her feet over to her closet. Picking out a plain V-neck black top and a white tank top to go under it, she threw them on the bed. She moved over to the dresser, searching for a pair of her favorite dark green cargo pants. After successfully finding them, and throwing them on the bed with the other clothing, she added her undergarments to the ever-growing pile.

Looking at the clock checking what time it was again. Ziva decided it probably wasn't the best idea to take a shower. Usually she would take them at night, but due to last night's adventures, her nightly ritual was interrupted. One day without showering wouldn't hurt. She quickly got dressed, taking more time on her appearance today than she normally would. Which Ziva herself really didn't understand. She just felt like that should look nice today.

'Was it because of Bethany?'

After finishing the final touches on her hair, she existed her private bathroom. She made one last check that her bag was packed and that she had her ID, badge, and gun, she made her way to her bedroom door. Turning the knob slowly, inhaling deeply and opening the door, Ziva entered her living room to find it empty.

"Bethany?" Ziva called out making sure that Bethany wasn't in the kitchen. Walking further into the living room, Ziva took note that the pillow and blanket she had given Bethany last night were neatly placed on the couch. Not seeing any sign of Bethany in her extra bathroom that was near the entrance of her apartment she made her to the kitchen she opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a glass, filling it with water and taking a small sip. Concluding that Bethany must have woken up early and left. Most likely coming to her senses, that she wanted nothing to do with the Israeli and kissing her was probably the worst thing that she could ever do. She placed her glass on the counter, leaning up against it, crossing her arms loosely over her chest.

A moment later she heard her front door open.

Ziva's senses went into over drive, going on high alert. Her hand was resting on her side arm, getting ready for whatever was going to happen next. She got to the entrance of the kitchen, trying to see who was trying to kill this week. Her body relaxed when she heard the voice of the mysterious intruder.

"Ziva?" A soft hesitant voiced called out. "Are you still asleep?"

Ziva walked out of her kitchen, releasing her grip on her side arm. Finding Bethany putting her jacket on the hook, with a brown paper bag on the floor.

Sighing in relief that Bethany didn't just up and leave.

"Uh Hi, good morning." Bethany gave her a crooked smirk with a small awkward wave with her hand. She bent down to pick up the small brown paper bag.

The Israeli was slightly shocked to see the younger girl. Noticing that Bethany had changed her clothes. She was wearing ripped jeans again they were darker this time. She had a pale blue t-shirt on with a brown zip up hoodie with a black leather jacket over it. Her shoes were the same converse that she had on the day before. The younger girl had her ahir in a ponytail and barely and make up on.

'She looks cute.' Whoa wait a minute. 'Cute when have I ever used that word?'

"Hi…uh…you… left?" She said pointing to the door Bethany looked back at the door quickly then at Ziva.

"Oh…uh yeah, I woke up around 5:30 or so and…well… I… I didn't want to wake you so I called Gibbs knowing he would be up and after a lengthy lecture about being irresponsible and not listening to him, he told me where my apartment was." She stated with a proud smile. Changing her stance. "So yeah… I uhm showered and changed, and thought buying breakfast, as kind of a 'Thank you' for letting me stay the night was a good idea." She gave Ziva another awkward smile and sighed. Babbling was an art.

Ziva chuckled, amused at the younger girls actions. A series of emotions phased her face. "For a while I had thought you just left without saying anything." You could tell by her voice that she was upset that Bethany left in the first place, but that fact that she came back made her a little uncomfortable. She proceeds to look anywhere but Bethany. She never showed anyone that she actually cared about something or that something was brothering her.

Bethany gave her a confused look. "You didn't see my note?" Ziva's head snapped up, looking at the brunette.

"What note?" She tilted her head to the side.

Bethany walked over to the coffee table placing the brown paper bag down and picking up the small note that she had written on. "See, 'Thank you for last night, went to find my apartment, should be fun, insert sarcastic voice here, be back later.'" From reading the not out loud she thought that using 'Thank you for last night' wasn't the best forming of words. She blushed at this thought. Later handing it to Ziva.

'How could I have missed this?'

"I guess I did not see that, I uh was worried, that you left because of…what happened." She said, her voice deceasing volume.

Bethany's eyes widen, getting what Ziva was talking about. "Oh…last night." Without continuing she walked to the kitchen and placed the bag down the table, walking back to the living room. Ziva was still standing there. It was odd and so out of character for her. It was like Ziva had transformed into a little kid again. She was kicking the floor with her foot and twirling her hair through her fingers. She was full of surprises; on the out side she was hard and distant yet on the inside, when she let her guard down she was this care free, vulnerable nervous wreck of girl.

This is when Bethany knew that Ziva was the girl for her. This side of Ziva was something Bethany wanted to see more of and she was hoping she would.

**Please Read and Review**

**They make happy :]**

**Tell me what you think **

**If you want me to put something else in the story that you might have had an idea for PM me. **


	11. Bagels and Orange Juice

**Authors Note: Oh gosh! So sorry for not updating for almost a month and a half. Things have been really hectic for me with having to decide what college I want to go and what I want to major in. I was also helping to put together a variety show for my school; it was for the Haiti Relief Fund. The American Sign Language Club performed, being the Vice President I had to be there most of them time. So any who on with the chapter!!**

**Enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! Only little Bethany.**

It may have been a tad bit early to say that Ziva was the girl for her, but that girl was something else entirely. Ever since Bethany had arrived at NCIS headquarters she began to witness the change of one Ziva David. Her attitude and demeanor were slowly becoming what Bethany thought was the real Ziva. Not the shield that she put up for everyone to see. From what she gathered on her first day working, and what Gibbs had told her Ziva was not one to play nice or to let people in. In the time the two women had spent together, she knew those walls would soon be tumbling down. Bethany wasn't being cocky or anything she was mostly hoping that would happen.

Bethany stood opposite of the Israel, watching as Ziva desperately tried to show as little emotion as possible. It was one thing to be attracted to a guy and to be Ziva, it was a completely other game and world to be attracted to a girl and be Ziva. She was nervous wreck on the inside. A girl who was at least two inches shorter than her and far less violent than her was making her weak in the knees and she just could not handle it.

The younger girl took a few steps closer to the other, invading her personal space.

"I uh, wasn't really sure if you wanted to talk about that or even mention it…I...I was way, way out of line and shouldn't have don't that, it was so unprofessional and wrong." Bethany immediately went in to apologizing mode. She rose her hands at 'so unprofessional' putting emphasis after every other word or so.

Neither of their girl's eyes met. Ziva smirked at this.

"It…was not out of line." Bethany's head snapped up making eye contact with Ziva. A feeling of hope arose in her. "You had surprised me…I did not see that arriving."

"Coming."

"What?"

"It's 'I did not see that coming." Bethany explained. Ziva gave her a look of understanding. The air became clam around them, both girls concentrating on their breathing.

Ziva mimicked Bethany's earlier move, taking a step forward, invading more personal space.

"Well…we know that you have feelings for me, yes?" She spoke with a sense of confidence, slightly raising her eyebrow Bethany only could nod, not trusting herself with words. Ziva took another daring step forward, destroying Bethany's comfort bubble, putting her body into a coma with how close she was to her.

"And we know that I have feelings for you, yes?" She said staring into the younger girls eyes.

"Mhm."

"Well maybe we should…" Ziva didn't want to finish her sentence. There were no words that she could say that would properly express what she was feeling right now. Well there were, but she couldn't possibly say them out loud. A relationship was something she couldn't comprehend. She had been in other relationships of course but they were only there to fill the void of her depression. She felt something for Bethany, in a relationship she would have to take her feelings into consideration. Ziva couldn't even take her own feelings into consideration. Her lack of experience and past were making this difficult, even though all those things came into factor of her lack of response Ziva knew the real reason why she didn't know what to say. She was scared.

Waiting for Ziva to continue her sentence was nerve racking. Bethany slowly became disappointed when Ziva didn't say anything afterwards. She knew there was something between her and Ziva she knew it.

'So why is she so hesitant? Am I reading too much into this?'

They both just admitted their feelings for each other, so what was the problem.

'Okay so maybe this whole situation was a bit awkward, but still!'

Bethany was hoping that Ziva felt comfortable enough around to tell her what she was thinking or how she was feeling. There were things that maybe both of them weren't ready to confide in each other. The new agent could sense the veteran agent wanted to say something, but something was stopping her. She sensed fear. When the silence went on long enough Bethany's stomach dropped.

Breaking eye contact, Bethany sighed.

"Uhm, well while I was out I got lost on my way back here, but it actually turned out okay because I found this small bagel shop and thought buying breakfast would be a good way say 'thank you'."

She rambled on making her to the kitchen leaving a very shocked and frustrated Israeli in the living room. Ziva finally followed Bethany into the kitchen.

"Oh…really well thank you, did not have to. I did not mind having you stay over." Ziva saw Bethany visibly flinch at the mention of her staying over. But she made no acknowledgement that she heard the other woman.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I guessed." She reached inside the paper bag and took out butter and cream cheese, placing it on the table. Next placing two cartons of orange juice next to them. Ziva smiled at how childish it was. It was a quirk that she noticed Bethany had. The smell of doughy delight traveled through the air reaching Ziva's nose. She spotted her bagel grabbing it and quickly but didn't touch it other wise. Either Bethany was physic and knew her favorite type of bagel or it was a lucky guess.

"Did I get something you don't like?" She gestured to the bagel that Ziva wasn't touching. "If you don't like it you could have mine." She offered the other girl her bagel. Ziva recognized the panic on Bethany's face.

"Oh, no no this is fine. Actually this is my favorite. How did you know?" She tilted her head to the left a little. Bethany smiled. Ziva couldn't help but return it.

"Called Gibbs." She gave another smirk. Ziva snorted and rolled her eyes playfully.

"That is very kind of you." She started putting cream cheese over her breakfast.

"Toda." Ziva said before taking a bite of her bagel.

"Toda? What's that mean?" Bethany asked with her mouth full. Ziva smiled Bethany reminding her of Tali when she was young.

"Oh I am sorry, 'toda' means, thank you in Hebrew." She explained.

Ziva realized she was being rude and offered Bethany a seat at the table. They continued eating in silence; Bethany had expected everything to be awkward between the two girls. Even though there were moments where a gay baby was born it wasn't as bad she thought it would be.

"Well it is 7:30 we should probably get going, would not want Gibbs angry with you on your first official day at NCIS." Ziva teased her with a smile.

Bethany got up not acknowledging the smile. Either she didn't see the look that Ziva was giving her or she really thought that what happened between them was a mistake. Ziva's smile dropped when she saw Bethany continued in silence, walking over to the hooks where her jacket hung. Turning around Bethany was met with Ziva who was finishing putting on her jacket.

"Well you do have a point. Wouldn't want the boss man to get his panties in a twist." Bethany said while laughing.

"Panties in a twist, why would Gibbs have his panties in a twist and why is he wearing panties, from what Abby has told me he is more of a boxer guy." Ziva said, raising her hand pantomiming the shape of panties and boxers.

Bethany giggled and shook her head.

No, No Gibbs is defiantly not wearing panties, Eww. I don't even want to have that image in my head Ew!" Bethany said with a smile and then when the image of Gibbs in panties reached her, the expression on her face…priceless.

Realizing it was another American idiom Ziva too got an expression that was something you had to be there to enjoy.

"Oh I did not need to imagine that." The Israel spat out scrunching her face in disgust. Bethany let out another laugh watching Ziva.

After the images of their tough and fearless leader in panties left them they both finished cleaning up and checked that both of them had all their belongings. Neither girl had spoken since their giggled fest. Instead of a tense awkward silence, it was comfortable.

When finished with the last of the garbage, both girls headed to the door before opening it Ziva grabbed Bethany by the arm gently turning her around.

"Well, last night…

**JUST KIDDING!! You think after not updating for more than a month I would leave you hanging, THINK AGAIN!!**

"When you left, I ran after you." Ziva stated Bethany stared back with a confused look.

"Yeah I know that's how I ended up here Ziva" Bethany nodded along with what she was saying, not really understanding what Ziva was getting at.

"Oh, well yes I know that, I am just saying I do not have my car its still at the bar."

Bethany eyes widen, her hand flew to her mouth, covering it while to gasped.

"Oh gosh! Ziva…I'm so sorry, see this is why you shouldn't have come after me!" She said with pain in the back of throat.

Ziva realized why Bethany was so upset and hurried to correct her.

"No do not blame yourself I am the one who was rude." She gentle took Bethany's hand that was covering her mouth and slowly put it down. "I was just asking if it would be alright if we could walk to work…together?" Ziva became shy all of sudden looking down at their clasped hands. Bethany's thumb was lightly stroking Ziva's hand. She found it relaxing. Looking back up at Bethany's it seemed that she didn't even noticed that she was doing so.

Bethany's mouth was in the shape of and 'O', in shock at Ziva not being a bit upset with her, for making her leave her car at the bar, her body relaxed with a sigh.

"Oh, uh no, no I don't mind walking together…I …I like walking, walking is fine." Bethany stuttered.

'Great are you done making and ass out of yourself?'

Releasing the hold on each other Bethany continued opening the door and entered the hallway. Turning around to see Ziva locking the door. While walking to the elevator doors a wave of confidence surged through Bethany, stealthily she slid her hand into Ziva's, entwining their fingers. Ziva did nothing but smile. Unfortunately it quickly disappeared, a frown appearing, as a thought passed through her mind.

'What does Bethany exactly do?'

**Please Review!! It keeps more updates coming!! Hop you enjoyed!**


	12. Cute Little Desk

**Authors Note:** I am SO sorry! The last few months have been CRAZY I graduated high school and there was so many things that I had to do before I did and afterwards. I also had to get stuff ready for college. Which I will be leaving for in 29 days for. And I have been lazy. Lol. BUT here I am! So for the two people who are still reading this...

ENJOY!

* * *

Both Agents exited the apartment building, the younger agent a few steps ahead of Ziva. Wondering what today had in hold for her.

While walking in the directions of the NCIS headquarters, they ended up matching pace easily. Both taking in their surroundings, Ziva looked around her block as if she was looking for the first time. It was a calm spring day; a gentle breeze blew in the air. Bethany actually was seeing most of her surroundings for the first time; the man selling newspapers on the sidewalk and the kids playing double dutch across the street, she forgot that Ziva's hand was in hers. Her attention was brought back to her when she felt a slight squeeze and warmth. Looking to her right all she could see was the smile lines on Ziva's face. She too couldn't help but smile. Looking at the shades of red that appeared on her cheeks. Without notice, Bethany squeezed back. Ziva's heart fluttered.

Bethany and Ziva both became nervous as they approached the NCIS headquarters; with no explanation or glance Bethany dropped Ziva's hand. She quickened her pace making sure not to make eye contact with the foreign woman. Ziva's face and heart dropped when Bethany's hand left hers. She was already missing the warmth. Bethany's expression let nothing known. She didn't want to let go of Ziva's hand; she just thought it was what Ziva would want. It's not like they had a lot of time to talk or anything about their pseudo relationship.

As they entered the building both women quickly made a beeline to the first elevator they saw. Once alone in the elevator their hands fused together once again, still no words were spoken between the two. They entwined their fingers together, both affectionately stroking the others hand with their own thumbs.

Ziva looked to her right making direct eye contact with Bethany. Both could read and feel the race of emotions running through the other. As the ding of the elevator was made, hands were dropped again.

Ziva went straight to her desk, turning on her computer screen, Ziva glance at Bethany, quickly smiling and glancing away. Another ding was heard from the elevator, making both women look back at it. Tony and McGee exited the elevator in normal fashion.

They were arguing.

Although this argument was different.

In Tony and McGee fashion, Tony would be making a scene, a huge out burst. Claiming the knowledge he had was far more superior than McGee's. Today they argued in hushed whispers. Ziva could tell something was up and did not like the hushed tone both male agents were sporting.

"No, I'm telling you, Ziva wouldn't kill her okay, they probably talked it out and everything is fine." McGee insisted to Tony.

"Are you kidding me McGee, they totally killed each other. Or Ziva killed Bethany. ORRRR they had crazy mud wrestling monkey sex." Tony emphasized with his hands.

The possibilities of what the girls had done that night had been rushing through his mind for hours. He was so curious to know what had actually happened. Hence his current discussion with McGee.

Neither of the agents had noticed Ziva and Bethany a few feet away from them. As Tony continued to concocted ideas of events that could have taken place the night before. Bethany walked behind Tony's desk and sat down. Putting her feet up on it, accidentally hitting his small mighty mouse stapler into the trash.

Ziva turned her attention back to Tony and McGee, while simultaneously typing up another report; she had failed to do the day before. Bethany continued to listen, now playing with the stapler she retrieved from the trash. She gave a look towards Ziva and than the boys.

"You know what? Let's make this interesting. 20 bucks says they both show up today and everything is fine." McGee challenged Tony.

Tony contemplated this bet for a moment. On one hand he could lose 20 bucks, which was most likely going to happen. Or he would win 20 bucks and have one of his fantasies come true. He was going to risk it.

"Okay, you're on but I think Ziva killed her, and before she killed her they had crazy monkey sex…you just don't mess with a former mossad agent and yesterdays sexual tension could be cut with a knife and it was Bethany's first day!" Tony said turning around and walking to his desk when he stopped, coming face to face with Bethany.

In a posh British accent Bethany interrupted her intimidating glare.

"Well hello there Special Agent DiNozzo, we meet again." Bethany gave him a small wave of the fingers and a smirk.

McGee had followed right behind Tony once spotting Bethany he looked to Ziva's desk to find her staring intently at both him and Tony. Her hands were clasped leaning on her elbows. Her chin on top of her fist, her hands made. She too gave a smirk.

"Yes, hello there Agent DiNozzo…McGee."

Tony looked from left to right, dumbfounded at what just happened. McGee let out a laugh making his way around Tony. Before he got far Tony grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around. Getting really close to him he began to speak.

"Did you know they were there McGeek…huh? Did you!"

All McGee could do was laugh. He turned back around walking to his desk and sitting down leaving a very confused Tony in the middle of the bullpen. He looked back and forth at the girls again before his name was called.

"Oh Tony." He turned around to McGee once more.

"Yeah, probie?"

"You owe me 20 bucks." McGee finished with a smile. His gaze traveled to Bethany and Ziva. Striking a small bit of fear into him.

"Uh, Bethany, Ziva…Hi." He greeted them awkwardly.

"How was your night?" Tony blurted out.

"Well after we left the bar we went to my place and had crazy monkey sex." Ziva said with a deadpan face.

For a moment Tony was silent. His eyes had gone wide when he heard the news. He proceeded to make a series of indescribable noises of astonishment, happiness and possible a brain aneurysm. Quickly turning to Bethany for conformation. With a quick nod and smile. Tony squealed like a little girl.

"Ah ha! I told you McGee, what did I tell you!"

McGee looked from Bethany to Ziva in utter disbelief.

"No, no you guys can't be serious. Just last night Ziva was pissed off at Bethany and wanted nothing to do with her!" As McGee said this a flash of hurt appeared on Bethany's face, which didn't go unnoticed by Ziva. Doubt started to fill Bethany's mind about her relationship with Ziva. Ziva's curious glance was interrupted by Tony's voice.

"No you don't understand, probie, many women who can kill people with their thumbs are prone to girl on girl experiences, and its not like out little Ziva has had much success in the men's department." Tony said pointing his finger at Ziva.

Ziva proceeded to throw a crumpled piece of paper at the back of Tony's head making perfect contact with his large head. When Bethany noticed no one was paying attention to her she quietly slipped away from the group to look for a bathroom. She ended up finding a bathroom after a short search. Granted it was the men's room but it was still a bathroom.

Back with the three musketeers McGee was still in awe of what he just heard. Tony was still coming down from his high of hearing they had hot monkey sex. Ziva on the other hand did not look as happy as she did this morning. She looked Tony's desk where Bethany once sat. When she saw that Bethany had disappeared she grew concerned. Ziva could only guess that Bethany had not been enjoying their current conversation and left. Ziva went off searching for the new agent. The boys wouldn't notice they were too busy fantasying.

As Ziva made her way down another empty corridor she began to get frustrated.

'_Where could she have gone? She does not know this building very well.'_ Ziva thought.

Ziva continued her quest, when she saw the girl's bathroom and entered it. Seeing no one was there she decided to give it a shot and go to the men's bathroom. She ended up there enough times to know it was possible. Turning down another corridor identical to the last she entered the men's bathroom.

Bethany was leaning against the sink with her back against the porcelain. Her arms crossed over her stomach and her shoulders hunched a little. Her head was angled down, making it hard to see her face. Ziva approached Bethany slowly. She put her hand on Bethany's cheek trying to get her to look up.

Bethany instead did something Ziva didn't expect. She released herself from Ziva's hand moving her head the other way.

"You want nothing to do with me remember? So leave." Bethany muttered shifting a little.

Ziva stood her ground. "No."

This got Bethany's attention, making her look up, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I never said that I wanted nothing to do with you. McGee was talking about my attitude when we first met. That is not how I feel now." When Ziva finished she stepped in front of Bethany, getting closer to her and putting her arm on the porcelain on either side of Bethany's small frame. Ziva leaned forward touching her forehead to Bethany's, their noises touching.

Bethany blinked a few times trying not to cry. She knew she was making a big deal out of it. She just had gotten really upset by what McGee said. It's not like she was Ziva's girlfriend, right? So why was she so upset?

With no words Bethany stepped even closer to Ziva and slipped her arms around Ziva's neck and hugged her. Ziva snuggled her face into the crook of Beth's neck. She let a sigh out before speaking.

"Thank you."

Bethany loosened her grip around Ziva and backed up.

"Sorry I jumped to conclusions." She apologized, not looking at Ziva feeling embarrassed and stupid for her actions.

"You do not have anything to be sorry about. I should not have said we had crazy monkey sex." Ziva said with a smile.

Bethany couldn't help but smile.

"I still can't believe Tony and McGee's faces, they were priceless." She looked up at Ziva.

"Come on we should get back to the others, would not want them to think we are having more crazy monkey sex would we?" Ziva said taking a step back and lightly taking Bethany's hand only a few fingers lacing. Ziva lead Bethany to the bathroom door.

When they returned to the bullpen their fingers unlaced, walking towards the boys. Tony and McGee were at their desks silently working.

Something was up.

Tony was typing away, which for him was like seeing a cat bark; something that would never happen. He seemed so concentrated on what he was doing, until the girls came closer. He abruptly stopped. But continued to stare at his computer screen. His gaze cautiously moved from the computer screen to Bethany. His smile slowly mimicked a Cheshire cat. McGee looked up at the altercation staying silent.

"Stop picturing them Tony!" He yelled.

"Tony!" Ziva echoed. She stood up from her chair. Bethany stepped closer to his desk leaning the on the front of it. She studied his terrified expression.

"Tony." She said softly. "Nothing happened."

"What?" his eyes widen. "No, no, no, no!" He got up from his chair. "No, come one!" he said waving his arms around. He sat back down. He placed his hands on the side of his head and began to mumble to himself.

"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts." He started to gently rock back and forth. "They totally had crazy monkey sex." He whispered.

"Did you guys break him?" McGee asked. Peering over from his desk. Making the girls laugh. While fun was being had by all…well by Bethany and Ziva, Gibbs silently made his way over to the bullpen. Only three of the four agents noticed the head honcho making his way towards them. Leaving one in the dark about his presence.

He stood in front of Tony's desk; he turned to others raising his eyebrows in question. Wanting to know why one of his agents looked like he was having a mental break down.

They all shrugged.

Knowing that it was better to act clueless then to engage in conversation with Gibbs when something hilariously amusing was going to happen. Gibbs moved behind the desk, nonchalantly, not caring if he was quiet or not. He abruptly tapped Tony's shoulder not caring that he was disturbing Tony's, non-peaceful state. The tap made Tony jump in his sit. His eyes popped open quickly, scared by the sudden contact. Slowly he took his hands off his ears; he looked up at the others making a confused look appear on his face. Raising his hand he began to count the people in front of him.

"One, two, three." He counted slowly out loud. He saw the faces of his fellow agents and knew that he was in for it.

"He's behind me isn't he?" Tony asked looking down at his desk in shame then looking back up again for his answer.

They all nodded. Tony looked straight ahead, not focusing on anything before speaking.

"Hi Boss."

Tension grew in his shoulders, which was visible to the others. Gibbs stood quietly, with a small frown and slight pout on his face.

"You alright DiNozzo…you seemed…upset a minute ago?"

"No Boss, I'm, I'm good, no problem here." Tony said, not daring to turn around.

"Really…then why aren't you working?" He yelled. Smacking Tony on the back of the head and walking over to his desk and sitting down.

"Thank you Boss!" Tony said in a loud voice. He was still cringing from the head slap. McGee and Ziva quickly went back to their desks and resumed working on their never-ending paperwork. They hadn't had a case in four days. Every time a case came through another team had taken it before they had gotten the chance to. Deskwork was making them all a little stir crazy.

Bethany was left there, in the middle of the campfire of desks. She glanced back at Ziva's desk, smiling as the Israeli was already becoming frustrated with her computer. She looked around at the bullpen. This being the first time she actually was able to really get a look at it. Once she was done scanning the room her gaze landed on the older man's desk.

She made her over to Gibbs' desk and stood in front of it. Placing her hands in her back pockets patiently waiting to be noticed.

"So…do I get a cute little desk like everyone else? Or do I get like a closet or something, cause I could work with that."

Gibbs chuckled at her comment, looking up, shaking his head. He looked to his left and nodded towards an empty desk. Making her turn around in surprise. She walked behind the desk…her desk and lightly touched the top of it. Running her fingers over the smooth surface.

"You know…I could have sworn that this wasn't here yesterday." She gave a knowing smile.

Gibbs got up and walked over to her. The others had been watching the two interact the entire time. Fascinated on how different Gibbs acted around Bethany.

"I had them install it last night, wanted you to have a place to work. Wouldn't want to put you in a closet." He whispered into her left ear while standing behind her, making her smile.

"Now that we've settled where you work and that you in fact work here." He paused and then spoke louder.

"We got a case!" The others automatically stood up ready to leave.

"Dead Marine." He went to his desk grabbed his bag and continued to walk to the elevator. The others followed obediently. Bethany had been lagging behind slightly. Being the last one to enter the elevator. As the elevator doors began to close Gibbs spoke once more. Throwing car keys in the air.

"Newbie's driving!"

* * *

Reviews make me happy. :)


	13. All To Myself?

**Authors Note:** Surpriseeee another chapter! Didn't think you were getting another one this fast were you?

**Enjoy.**

* * *

As the team entered the crime scene, it finally hit Bethany that this was really happening. Everything she worked so hard for and studied for was finally paying off. She was finally going to be able to collected DNA and take crime photos. The only DNA she ever took was her own for study proposes. Her excitement died down a little when they stepped under the caution tape that lined the perimeter of the property of the Marine's house.

"Tell me again why we let her drive?" McGee whispered angrily as he walked behind Tony.

"First of all 'we' didn't let her drive, second if she didn't Gibbs would have made us walk." He answered back in a bitter tone.

"At least her driving isn't as bad as Ziva's, I mean I'm still a little queasy from the near death experiences that just took place, but I didn't see my life flash before my eyes so I think it was an improvement." Tony concluded as they all flashed the badges to the officers standing guard.

The team entered the Marine's house, their eyes scanning the interior, making sure that there was nothing that looked out of place or suspicious. Gibbs was mentally making a checklist of everything he saw. Remembering to come back and double check other things. As Gibbs ascended to the stairs the others followed like ducklings. As they approached the Marines bedroom, they all proceeded to put on light blue gloves and slippers for their shoes. The last thing they needed was someone messing with their crime scene.

Gibbs was the first to enter the bedroom. The Marine's body was facing with his face to the floor. His arms were spread wide as were his legs. It was lying next to the bed a rope hung loosely around his neck trail off. It had been torn in half by something. The neck of the Marine was discolored; his face had become pale, with a slight tint of blue. Nest to the bed side table a medicine bottle had been knocked over. The markings on it had been stripped and it lay empty on the floor. Once seeing him Gibbs left to check the rest of the house once more before departing the group he gave assignments to the others.

As Bethany and McGee were taking pictures, Ziva went to talk to the housekeeper that found the dead Marine. Tony was talking to the neighbors and the Marine's family members. He was trying to find out if the deceased had shown any signs that something was going on, or if anyone had a grudge against the young Marine. Ducky and Palmer had started to examine the body.

While Palmer was intently listening to another one of Ducky's stories of him being a 'young lad' Gibbs entered the room once more. Tony and Ziva followed in behind him.

"Marine's name is Donald Patterson, was supposed to leave for sea for a few months. The housekeeper, who comes in every day at 2:00pm, found him. She said she walked in here and found him like that."

"What about a girlfriend, wife, fiancé did he have one?" Bethany questioned, while she took a close up picture of the rope.

Ziva was the one to answer. "Housekeeper said he had a girlfriend, said she was here all the time, she was not sure if they lived together though."

"Let me guess…the girlfriend didn't show up today?" Gibbs gave Ziva a sideways glance.

"The housekeeper said that the girlfriend had not been around for a few days."

"Well, Mr. Palmer and I seem to be done here. We will meet you back at headquarters alright Jethro?" Ducky and Palmer collected their and equipment and the body and left the room to the agents.

"See you there Ducky."

"Got a name on the girlfriend?" Gibbs looked to Ziva who was flipping through her notepad.

"Amanda Delance." She answered.

"McGee!" Gibbs yelled.

"On it Boss!" McGee yelled back, already knowing what his boss wanted him to do. The gang slowly filtered out of the room, heading back to the headquarters.

When they got back to the headquarters McGee automatically went to his desk to get any background information he could on their victim and his girlfriend. Tony went to bring the evidence they had collected down to Abby. Ziva had gone to see if there were any other possible leads that could help them. As the others began their jobs, Bethany had been lagging behind with Gibbs. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"So how's the first day going?" He said looking forward as they continued to walk down a random hallway Gibbs was leading them down. Bethany looked back up at him.

"It's okay so far why?" She scrunched her face up in confusion.

"I want you to head down to Abby's lab just to see how everything works." He said ignoring her question. Bethany realized where they had walked, the stairs that lead to Abby's lab.

"I'm guessing you forgot that I studied Forensics Science in College Gibbs. I think I know what I'm doing. And what about the case?" She said giving him a smart-ass grin.

"Yeah well you know I'm getting old."

The others who at this point were starting to be creepy had followed them down the hall. Staring in shock at the way the two of them interacted. Gibbs who at most times was a bit bipolar to them was treating Bethany with the utmost respect. They acted like they knew each other for years. It was far too puzzling for them.

"If it will make you happy, I will go down there and observe." Bethany said tilting her head to one side in question.

"Remember how to get there?" he said giving her mocking smile.

She laughed. "Yeah I do, don't worry I won't get lost."

Bethany started to back away from him to the doorway to the stairs; she gave one last smile and turned around opening the door and closing it. Once she was out of sight Gibbs turned around catching his team. He gave them a stern look, making them scatter. Being slapped in the back of the head was not something they were wanting.

When Bethany got to Abby's Lab, Abby had already begun running tests on the evidence that was found at the crime scene. Abby's music as usual was on full blast making it impossible for her to have heard Bethany make her way in. Bethany walked up beside Abby; she tapped her on the shoulder, trying not to startle her.

She failed.

"Ah! Bethany! What are you doing down here, I didn't hear you come in!" Abby yelled over the loud music.

Bethany was going to response but decided against it. She instead began waving her arms around and moving her finger in an odd motions. Abby looked surprised at first but she signed back.

'You sign?' Abby signed.

Bethany raised her arm, made a fist, making it nod.

'Yes' Bethany signed back.

Abby made her way over to the stereo system and lowered the volume. She then turned back to Bethany.

"This is so cool, the only other person I work with that knows sign language is Gibbs! How did you learn?" Abby said in a very upbeat tone.

"My dad taught me, thought it would come in handy one day." Bethany replied only half paying attention to the Goth. Her eyes slowly traveled around the room studying the equipment she longed to work with one day.

"So did Gibbs send you down here? Or did you need something else?" She questioned noticing Bethany's wondering eyes. Abby smiled knowing how Bethany felt. After all she used to be Bethany. She knew what it was like to be surrounded by amazing machines all day long.

"Uh yeah he said he wanted me to get the full experience, but I know how all this works, I studied forensics in college. I'm just keeping him happy by coming down here."

"Really! That's awesome, most agents that work here don't know how any of this works. Some can't even pronounce the names of the machines." Abby said while laughing more than happy that someone besides McGee knew what she would be talking about.

"Well since you know what everything is and how it works, I guess there's really nothing else for you to do…Oh wait!" Abby lifted her finger telling Bethany to stay. She turned around swiftly, searching for something; she speed walked over to her desk, speed walking was really the only thing she could do in her platform boots besides walk. Once spotting what she was looking for she returned to Bethany.

"This..." She proudly presented her new friend, a stuffed hippo.

"…Is Bert."

Bethany took the hippo from Abby's hands holding it close to her.

"Aw he's so cute!" Bethany squeezed him a little, causing him to make a farting noise. The sudden noise scared Bethany a bit, making her jump a little. She looked at Abby with a – what the hell? Face.

Abby laughed. "He's supposed to do that."

She said taking Bert back and placing him on the desk, where her computer was. Bethany laughed at this it just seemed so… Abby.

"Well since there's nothing else for me to do here I guess I'll head back up stairs."

Bethany turned around making her way to the exit.

"Bye Abby, it was nice meeting you Bert." She yelled not looking back.

"Bye Bethany, Bert says bye too!" Abby jumped a little with happiness, making her pigtails move with her. When her lab door closed she skipped back to her work desk and continued running tests.

As Bethany returned upstairs to the bullpen, she spotted Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs in front of one of the big plasma screens.

"Hey, what's up, what do we got?" She questioned, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at the big screen reading the information about their victim.

"Both the Marine and his girlfriend have clean medical records. Neither has been involved in any sort of crime either. These…" McGee clicked his remote, making two sets of bank account records pop up on screen. "…Are both of their bank accounts; apparently our Marine was rolling in dough. He's from a wealthy family and is getting an inheritance when his grandfather passes. "

Tony interrupted him continuing his sentence.

"The girlfriend on the other hand not so much with the rolling. She's a student so most of the money she does make goes to college bills. She also doesn't have any family members, most of them past away of she lost touch with them."

Pictures of both the Marine and his girlfriend popped up on the screen. The Marine had dark brown eyes and fair skin, with a buzz cut, that many Marines had worn, the girlfriend was also fair skinned, with long blonde hair and deep brown eyes. They were your typical all American Couple.

"So what are we thinking here?" Gibbs looked at his team.

"Well, it is possible that the girlfriend wanted the money. She probably thought killing him would help her in some way." McGee said off the top of his head.

"But, if he died she wouldn't get anything." Tony added.

"Well, that depends was she in his will? I mean he was a Marine you don't really know what to expect on the job. He must have been prepared incase something happened to him… Is she?" She looked to the others.

McGee went over to his computer, pressing a few keys and then and image popped up on the screen.

"Well what do we have here? She's in the will." McGee confirmed. Astonished at his findings.

'_Why didn't I think of that?'_

"How long have they been dating?" Gibbs asked still staring at the screen.

Tony looked at the papers he had in his hands.

"Uh the family said they had been dating for three years Boss."

"Okay, Ziva get a hold of the girlfriend and bring her down here, I wanna have a little chat with her. Tony! Go with her!"

McGee went back to his desk trying to find any other information could.

Bethany stood next to Gibbs, her hands still on her hips. She frowned at the screen. There was nothing on it that could help them at this point. She began to walk away, talking to Gibbs as she went.

"I'm gonna go check on Abby...again."

"Why?" Gibbs frowned at this. "I just sent you there before."

She turned around and continued to walk, just backwards this time.

"Got a feeling she found something." She said smiling, turning back around.

Bethany stopped as soon as entered the lab, due to a voice interrupting her thoughts.

"Gibbs I'm really starting to wonder, how you always know when I've found something." Abby said without stopping her current task.

"Hate to say this but I'm not Gibbs. I'm flattered though really, cause you know every girl wants to be mistaken for an old man." She said playfully.

Hearing the female voice in her lab made Abby jump making her turn around with confusion.

"Oh you're not Gibbs." She said while pointing at Bethany.

Bethany smiled. "No, no I'm not." Bethany walked further into the lab, looking at Abby's computer.

"So you said you found something?"

"Wait! Weren't you just here before? And how did you know I found something? Only Gibbs ever knows when I find something and he usually sneaks up on me like you did or…or calls me or pops up on my computer screen but he's not here and you are." She said in an Abby like fashion. She began to point and pace. Mumbling could be heard, Bethany couldn't make any of it out.

Abby stopped and started moving her arms and hands in the air as if she was mixing something up. Her eyes were shut tight.

"Abby what are you doing?" Bethany questioned, just like McGee questioned her when he saw her do this for the first time. The rest of the team had gotten used to it.

With her eyes still closed Abby answered her. "Gosh why does everyone always ask me that when I do this…I'm organizing my thoughts." After a moment Abby stopped.

"Figured it out yet?" Bethany asked.

Abby pouted and turned slightly towards Bethany.

"No, but I will, I am Abby Sciuto after all!" She said raising one of her arms pointing with her index finger.

"So…do you have anything for me or did I just get a free show?" Bethany said in an amused tone.

"Oh, yes I do, sorry."

Abby pressed a few keys on her computer spoke.

"Okay, so I couldn't run prints on the rope because, well because it's a rope there aren't really prints on it, due to the kind of material that it's made of. I just found skin cells. And the only skin cells that I could find were the Marine's.

Bethany scrunched up her face when she heard the findings.

"Well that does make sense it means he touched the rope, probably trying to get it off."

"Well yeah, that means the person who murdered him had to be wearing gloves, I double checked and found no other skin cells present." Abby concluded.

Bethany nodded her head as Abby brought up a close up picture of the rope then the skin cells.

"But we can't tell, if he was touching it or was it just his neck, right?"

Abby stared at her, not really understanding her question. Bethany saw the confusion and continued.

"I mean we don't know if his hands were on it or just his neck."

"Oh well if you think about it when being choked from behind, wouldn't you hold on to the front to pull forward, so you could try to stop the choking? So in this case it would be both and I can't differentiate skin cells." Abby did the hand motion of what she just explained.

"I'm pretty sure this guy would pull forward. It would be an immediate reaction." Bethany thought for a moment and then continued out the door.

"Was anything else found?"

"Yup, there were wood fragments entwined in the rope." Abby pulled another photo up on the screen displaying the wood pieces. Once Bethany saw this she left without a word.

"Guess I don't get a thank you." Abby muttered to herself.

As Abby was back to working on the other cases that she was assigned to, she felt a quick kiss being right on her cheek. And a Café Pow was being placed on the table. She looked to her right to see Bethany.

"Thanks Abs you're the best."

Abby smiled as Bethany made her way back to the others.

"Yup she totally got that from Gibbs."

From Abby's Lab Bethany made her way to Ducky's.

"Hi Ducky." She says as she enters the cold room.

Ducky looks up from the body he was preforming an autopsy. "Ah my dear how are you today?" He said gleefully in his Scottish accent.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." She walked over to the body that was lying on the table. It was the Marine.

"So what do you got for me?" She said for the fifth time. It seemed to be the phrase that got everyone talking.

Without any hesitation he answered. "Well I did find traces of some kind of drug, I am not precisely sure what it is, but I do have samples. When I'm done I will send them to Abby." Ducky continued to work on the body, doubling checking everything.

"Drugs? But when McGee did a background check he found no history of drugs. And he was just about to go to sea he would have had to be drugged tested for that."

"My dear it's your job to figure out why and how." He said gently. She gave him a small smile.

"So do you have anything else?"

"Not at the moment dear, but when I do you'll know." He smiled. As she left he watched her from one of the autopsy tables. He thought to himself for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"She'll do well."

Bethany returned to the bullpen to find Ziva being the only one present. She was sitting at her desk going over more paperwork for the case. She didn't notice Bethany making her way towards her.

"Hey there, what are you doing here and where's everyone else?" she quickly looked around for the others.

Ziva looked up at the sound of her voice, instantly smiling.

"Tony and I got the girlfriend and when we brought her here Gibbs took her to interrogation, which is where they are right now. McGee decided that he would tag along. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't anything that we missed." She held the papers in her hand to show her.

"So does that mean I get to have you to myself, until their done?" She raises her eyebrow. Bethany wasn't sure if she should have worded her sentence that way. She was hoping Ziva would be okay with her saying it or she had gone deaf for a second or two and heard nothing.

Ziva smirked a little; it was replaced with a sad face. "Well actually, Gibbs told me to bring you down to interrogation when you came back up. He said that he wanted you to see what it was like."

As she stood up Bethany couldn't help but feel a little bit rejected. Her face became red as she blushed. She was so embarrassed about her comment. She was hoping that Ziva wouldn't notice. Ziva got up from her desk and walked passed Bethany, while simultaneously lacing a few fingers of her hand with Bethany's. Bethany smirked at the little gesture. She looked down to find Ziva's thumb stroking her hand affectionately.

"Interrogation room here we come." She said to herself.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter**


	14. That Thing Called A Job

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm not really sorry I haven't updated in a while lol, just because my life has been a little hectic as of late. But I still did feel a little bad that I havent updated this story. I've just being deal with a lot of things and havent had the time to type this. BUT here it is! **I do hope you enjoy this!**

**p.s I did not edit this AT ALL. sorry for the mistakes. **

**I own nothing **

* * *

In the interrogation room Gibbs was sitting across from the deceased Marine's girlfriend, on the other side of the one way mirror stood Tony and McGee. Tony was standing extremely close to the mirror, like he usually did. He was playing close attention to what was happening on the other side, McGee on the other had been babbling on about something that Tony really hand no interest in. Ziva entered with Bethany trailed in behind her. Their hands were still together; this did not go unnoticed by McGee and Tony who gave each of them a raised eyebrow and an immature smile. When both women saw his look they casually let go of each other's hands.

"So where were you two?" Tony said, shifting his feet a little, he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. He crossed his arms and puffed his chest out waiting for a reply.

Bethany rolled her eyes at his question. "I was down in Abby's Lab discussing something with her" Bethany said with a little bit of an attitude. She turned towards the mirror, sneaking glances at Tony, she couldn't help but smile.

A small chuckle came from Tony. Ziva moved to the back of the room so she was away from everyone. Anyone could tell that she was clearly uncomfortable with this conversation. They all moved their attention back to Gibbs on the other side.

"So, where were you last night? I mean you were living with him, but you weren't with him last night, where were you Amanda?" Gibbs asked staring at her with no expression on his face.

Amanda was a small girl in frame, but a tall lanky girl in height. She had deep brown eyes that you could get lost in for days. Red could be seen in them when the light was shining on her. Her light blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, covering her shoulder blades.

"Me and Donny got into an argument, and-and I really didn't want to be around him when he was angry… so I stayed at a friend's house for a few days." She said slowly with a shaky voice, she looked directly at Gibbs when her words were spoken.

"What was the argument about?" He asked in a gruff voice, shifting his seat slightly.

Amanda took a deep breath and continued. "He said I wasn't there…when he needed me that I was just never there in general. She broke her staring contest with Gibbs and looked at her hands that were situated in her lap.

"Were you not there?"

Amanda looked up quickly, shocked by the compassion that Gibbs voice presented. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"No I wasn't…he…he changed, I don't know what happened but the boy you found was not my Donald, something changed him and not for the better." Her body shook lightly.

Gibbs hand her a tissue. "What do you mean he changed?" He moved in his seat again.

She began to play with bracelets on her wrist. "He was distant and cold. He…he stopped saying 'I love you' three weeks ago." She stopped talking, trying desperately to contain her sobs.

On the other side of the mirror the four agents looked on each of them, thinking and feeling different things.

"She didn't do it." The three other agents looked over to the source of the voice. McGee still faced their boss and their only suspect. Tony squinted, and scrunched his face up in question.

"How do you know that? That…" He pointed to Amanda "Could all be an act McGoo!" McGee backed away from the window and moved next to Ziva who had taken a spot towards the back of the room. He looked towards her and saw she was staring. He followed her gaze, leading him to Bethany. She was still standing at the window. Her brow was furrowed, her lips were moving lightly, but nothing was coming out of them. A confused look appeared on the young agents face. With frustration she shifted her stance. She shook her head.

"Something isn't right." She whispered.

Ziva seemed to be the only one who had heard her. Tony had moved towards McGee and the two had started to debate on the possibility of Amanda being their killer.

"What do you mean?" Ziva appeared next to Bethany. She crossed her arms and waited for Bethany to answer. Bethany shrugged.

"Something…something doesn't feel right about all this…I just can…tell something isn't right about this case." Tony's voice became louder as he spoke to McGee, making Ziva stop herself before she spoke. It seemed that Tony was getting frustrated with McGee.

"Well, McGee if she didn't do it, then who did!" He gave him a smirk.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out, that's what we do Tony. Remember, that thing called a job that you're supposed to go to everyday?" McGee said his smart ass comment and left the room, with Tony following him. Ziva turned back to the interrogation room to find that Gibbs and Amanda were not there anymore. She looked to Bethany and saw that she was still staring through the glass, as if they were still sitting there. Placing her hand on Bethany's shoulder Ziva startled the girl, but relaxed when she realized who was standing beside her.

"Do you think she did it?" Bethany asked, looking at Ziva.

Ziva thought for a moment. "No, I do not I think someone else killed Donald Patterson." She concluded in a soft tone.

Just then Ziva's phone rang, she answered it and with not speaking a word she hung up and grabbed Bethany's hand and led her out the door and to the bullpen. Bethany had laced their fingers together again. She got a little jolt out of it every time. When they got to the bullpen Abby was there, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What do you got for us Abs?" Gibbs asked getting up from his chair.

"Well my silver haired fox the drugs found in the Marine were a mixture of sleeping pills and pain medication, whoever wanted him dead, wanted to make sure he didn't fight back. There was enough drugs to take someone Donald's size down."

"So someone drugged him and the strangled him?" Tony questioned.

"How though, I mean how did they get him to take the drugs?" Ziva added.

This questioned left them puzzled. Each agent looked at the other for some answer. Bethany was sitting at her desk, while the others stood. They began to go over everything again, checking if they missed anything. Tony suggested that a "campfire" was necessary, but they rest of them refused. While the children were fighting, Gibbs stood off to the side watching Bethany. None of the Agents noticed that Abby had left five minutes ago, so when Bethany looked up with wide eyes she was surprised to find no Abby. She jumped from her seat make it bang into the cubicle wall behind her.

"Beth what is it?" Both Gibbs and Zivas said at once, looking at each other with furrowed eyes as they noticed what the other was saying.

Bethany smiled at this and then began sprinting towards Abby's Lab.

"I know what happened!" she yelled, not stopping.

It took the others a moment to follow.

"Well you heard the girl, she knows!" Gibbs added running after her.

When Bethany entered Abby's Lab, she was out of breath. "You okay Bethany?" Abby placed her hand on Bethany's back patting her softly.

"I…know…what, happened." She said in between breaths.

"What?" Abby was about to question her more, but the others had arrived just then also out of breath. Well mostly the men, Ziva seemed to be fine. Tony placed his hands on his knees, McGee leaned against the wall and Gibbs sat down in the chair Abby used. The room was silenced by heavy breathing from the Agents. Abby stood there, comically looking at her coworkers.

"Damn, new probie runs fast." Tony wheezed out. Ziva rolled her eyes at him "Everyone good?" Ziva asked. When receiving a nod from everyone, Gibbs stood from his spot. "What do you know?"

"We were thinking about this case all wrong, we automatically assumed that Marine Donald Patterson's death was caused by someone else…Well it wasn't cause by someone else…Marine Donald Patterson killed himself."

**Please Review! this little story gets no love! and its making her sad! **


	15. Girl on Girl

**AN**: I did not proof read this, so sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

They all stood in Abby's Lab still, processing what Bethany had just told them.

McGee broke their slience.

"Uhm, not to be the barrier of bad news and crush your dramatic moment and all, but how, and what evidence is there that supports." He said. Tony looked at him, squinting at the senior field agent in front of him. McGee wasn't one to make a snide comment.

Bethany gave him a confident smile. "Im so glad you asked that McGee, well when I came doen here early today, I noticed something in between the thread of the rope."

Ziva loved Bethany's confidence. It made her ten times more sexy than normal, Bethany glanced Ziva's way receiving a smile from the woman, encouraging her to continue.

Bethany looked at Abby indicating that she wanted her to put up the picture of rope up on the plasma screen. As the picture popped up, Bethany walked to the big screen while the others followed.

"See there, tiny fragments in the threads?" Bethany pointed to the small fragments that were embedded into the ropes intwinging thread. McGee squinted to get a better view od what he was looking at.

"What are they?" Ziva asked as she stepped closer to the screen.

"Those are wood fragments." Bethany concluded.

"What are wood fragments doing in the thread of the rope and why didn't we see this before?" Gibbs finally spoke, looking over to Abby.

Abby began to play with her fingers and pace. "Gibbs, I...I showed them to CSI and they...they said it was normal, for rope to sometimes have wood fragments in them, I thought I checked every possibility…how, how was I supposed to know that it something that was a piece to our case, I'm a forensic scientist Gibbs not a lumber jack." Abby said defending her honor. Gibbs looked at the large picture on the screen and back to Abby.

"It's okay Abs, we know now." He walked slowly over to her gave her peck on the cheek, before turning to the others again.

To break the tension in the room Ziva spoke. "Bethany, do you know why there are wood fragments in the rope." Ziva looked to Bethany.

Bethany glanced to Abby feeling horrible for making her doubt her abilities. She looked back to the rest of the team and then the screen before speaking. "Well I was wondering the same thing, but then I remembered the structure of the Marine's house. The ceiling wasn't a normal ceiling there were wooden beams for a ceiling." Bethany explained as Abby put the picture of the ceiling beams up on the screen.

"So, Donald Patterson hung himself from the wooden ceiling beams and his weight, broke the rope." Tony concluded.

"But what about the drugs I found, how do you explain those?" Abby asked.

"Those were also Donald's doing. He took the pills so the pain wouldn't be as intense, he thought it would help." Bethany shrugged, shaking her head as she answered the Goth's question.

McGee thought for a minute and then spoke up. "What about a note? Most suicides have a note left over for loved ones. If he did kill himself where's the note?"

Bethany stayed slient. He had her there; she didn't factor in the note.

'Damn it! I thought I had this one.'

Her eyes furrowed, looking back at the pictures on the screen and then her team and boss. She was stumped; Ziva saw this, thinking on her feet Ziva stepped in.

"He is a Marine. Marines are seen as strong, stable, independent men, men who are looked up to. Donald did not want others to think less of him. Suicide is something that many do not understand. The feeling of not being able to deal or to fix what is going wrong in their life. Suicide is seen as a sign of weakness. He did not leave of note for those reason and possibly many more." Ziva finished her speech looking at Gibbs hoping he would understand. She glanced back to Bethany nodding her towards as to say "You're Welcome". This didn't go unnoticed by the others. Gibbs raised an eyebrow in confusion for a moment.

After a moment of further discussion Tony and McGee had ended up agreeing and giving more proof to why the girlfriend and anyone close to the Marine couldn't have killed him. Gibbs later released Amanda and notified his parents. However he refused to let the Marines know that Donald Patterson had killed himself. It might have been against everything that Gibbs was supposed to do, but he didn't care at this point. He promised himself that Patterson wouldn't be mocked or humiliated.

After the case was finished and done, the team was in the Bullpen. Gibbs was off somewhere else and Abby was down in her lab.

Ziva looked up and noticed Bethany staring at her. She was giving Ziva a sultry look that was making her weak in the knees. Bethany was taking in every inch of Ziva. She hadn't really spoken much to the girl with the olive complexion that day, and she was missing her voice. As Bethany continued to stare various thoughts had come to front. That Ziva was a girl that had been hurt many times. Mostly by people close to her, she didn't trust very easily and when she did trust someone, it still was with a wall up. From that moment on Bethany had decided that she was going to be the person who made it beyond Ziva's walls that she hid behind.

Bethany smirked due to the various images of Ziva flying through her mind; she took once last glance at the girl and continued working. As Bethany failed to noticed Ziva's gaze when she was doing her own once over Ziva was left watching the girl in private, she watched as the girl concentrated on the case work in front of her. Ziva thought back to the beginning of the case and every other aspect of it. Bethany had handled herself so well, far better than she had on her first cast with the team. How easily she was able to put all the evidence and clues together, things that the rest of them were not able to see.

After the case was closed Gibbs had told them to hand in their paper and go home, seeing as there was nothing else for them to do, Ziva shuffled her papers around collecting the ones she needed. She moved up from her desk and dropped the case work papers on Gibbs' desk. Making her way towards Bethany's, her shadow dimmed the girl's desk making her look up. A small smile appeared on Bethany's face.

"Hey, what's up, finished with your case work?" Bethany questioned. She began to play with her pen, twirling it between her fingers.

Ziva nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah I did. Do you, do you maybe want to…" Ziva tilted her head towards the elevator doors. She felt awkward for some reason. She didn't know if it was appropriate or okay for her to ask her new coworker if she wanted to head out.

Sensing that something was off with Ziva or the possibility that she was just nervous Bethany smirked and nodded back. She too collected her things, got up from her desk and dropped off her paper work on Gibbs' desk as they began to leave the Bullpen Tony saw this and jumped in front of his desk to stop them, while doing so he knocked over his pencil holder, coffee cup and flipped over his stapler. He stumbled and caught himself; standing up straight Tony fixed his suit and loosened his tie a bit.

He cleared his thought before speaking. "Ladies…where do you think you're going." He paused before nodding towards Ziva "Girl that likes to kill things with paperclips." He nods towards Bethany "New girl."

Ziva crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. She glanced to Bethany then back to Tony shaking her head slightly.

"I am going home Tony, why are you asking?" Tony looked Bethany waiting for her to answer, when she stood there with a blank expression on her face, he mimicked Ziva's stance and took a step back. He flailed his arm pointing back and forth between the two. "You two…" he shifted between the women eyeballing them. "Have been acting… friendly, why is that?" He stepped back again and raised his arms into a praying position; he pressed his hands together and wiggled his fingers.

Making a swift decision for both women Bethany quickly moved around Tony avoiding his question and headed towards the exit, Ziva catching on followed, smirking at Tony in the process. When Ziva caught up with Bethany, her hand slid into the younger girls, entwining their fingers as they reached the elevator hearing the bell ding the girls entered, leaving a baffled Tony in their wake.

Upon seeing this hand grab in front of him Tony proceeded to let out a girlish squeal as the girls disappeared into the elevator

"McGee, McGoo, McGeek did you see that, you saw that, we all saw that right?" Tony professed loudly in the bullpen causing heads of other agents to look towards him in confusion. Tony quickly crouched down to McGee's desk making his eyes level with the desktop. His eyes were bulged out and his hands were clasping he edges of the table. "You saw that, tell me you saw, 'cause I saw that!"

McGee, the entire time had been looking at his screen silently hoping that maybe Tony would be distracted by something else and leave him alone, or possible just faint and knock himself unconscious. But when Tony got eye level with his desk he knew there was no way his was escaping the questions, and theories that he would then come up with.

"Yeah, Tony I did, they were holding hands." He said turning his towards Tony and then back at the computer screen. Tony let out another girlish scream; he began pacing the bullpen "Finally my dream of girl on girl action in the office is coming true." Tony whispered.

Turning back to McGee, he was about to go into an in depth conversation of his girl on girl fantasy that he had been keeping to himself since he started working for NCIS, but paused do the terrifying expression that was McGee's face. This only meant one thing.

"Boss! Hi, how long have you been there?" He gave his boss a nervous smile.

Gibbs stood there silently with no expression, he made his way to his desk and picked up what looked like a picture, that had been situated in between the pages of a book on his desk. He walked back to Tony and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, making him flinch.

"You see this DiNozzo?" He held the picture up arm length away from them.

"Uh yeah Boss, it's you and a girl." He paused wondering why Gibbs was showing this to him; he scrambled his brain of what would be the cause and then came to a quick conclusion. "Oh!" he said loudly. "Let me guess, new wife." He said pointing to the picture.

"You know, not really your type usually you go for the red heads." He was met with a swift slap to the back of the head.

Tony froze as he sensed Gibbs close to his ear.

"That, DiNozzo is my daughter."


End file.
